DNA
by Vanilla.Twilight2323
Summary: Kelong and the Z Fighters are mysteriously visited without ever knowing, from who? and where from?. Clues, secrets and surprises (not of the birthday kind) are to slowly make their way out of the rubble and onto the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1 - Sealed With A Grip

**Authors Note.**

**Hello! Thank you for entering the world of my imagination (with the help of already made characters, bar my own which will be the main protagonist, Kelong.)**

**I always appreciate any feedback, so I can improve on making it the story _you_ want to read**

**I hope there is a little bit of everyone's interests in here and if there isn't, let me know.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sealed with a Grip**

* * *

**As I let go of his hand and draped from his grip, the air from my lungs began to slowly fade away, my view from afar goes with it. The hand around my neck swung me into the distance, as though I weighed nothing. I crash into some rocks that crack my ribs and back, I lay still trying not to move my body and cause more pain.** **As the dust disappeared from around me I could hear voices, familiar voices, far and near.** **As my sight was limited and it hurt to open my eyes I lay there, trying to establish who was there with me. The hardness of the rocks became two gentle arms as I they lifted me up.**

**'You're going to be OK, I promise'. I believed this deep soft voice, I somehow felt safe, I knew this person, yet I was too weak to give them a sign I could hear him. I could feel the cold blood that had dried down my face, ****_what had happened to me_****? I can't quite remember the last hour of my life, just that I can still feel the remains of the hands around my neck and the sound of laughter, the sound of my defeat.** **I am forced to swallow a pill, which I immediately recognize as a senzu bean; its taste was slightly fishy and sour, but within seconds, I open my eyes with ease and scan my surroundings. I take a deep breath, something I had took for granted, feeling the cold sharp air on my throat and lungs, and it feels amazing. As I gather my thoughts together, the figure in front of me is the last thing I focus on. We are in a small damp cave, the echo of rain drops can be heard continuously one after another, almost as though it's raining inside. I lock eyes with the body in front of me, he smiles, one so beautiful and soft, I smile back.**

**'What happened out there?!' I gasped, with a sudden flash back of a dark figure arriving out of the distance.**

**'It's pretty mad out there, were sorting it out, don't worry you're safe now'**

**'Yeah, safe, who is that guy?!'**

**'We're not sure, but don't worry, it's under control'**

**'I can't even remember, how I..'**

**'What is the last thing you do remember?'** **He passes me some water, which I gulp down within seconds I wipe the excess water from around my mouth it stings a little from the cuts.**

**'well, getting some space, it's a little hectic back at home, I come to these fields to just think, relax'**

**'Good thing we were close by, you could have been killed'**

**'I was doing what any of you would have done'**

**'You're only 19 Kelong, you're not strong enough to fight someone like that on your own yet, you know that!'**

**'An you're only 21! Well it was either defend myself for a short while or let him kill me within seconds'**

**'I guess' He Sighed, he understood my decision but I also understood his reasoning,**

**'How did you find me?'**

**'Your mum was looking for you, said you had been gone longer than usual, she said you'd be here'**

**'Oh great, she knows where I go to get away from her'**

**'If she didn't we wouldn't have found you.'**

**There's a moment of silence, I look down at my clothes, there all ripped and covered in dust and blood, revealing my left thigh and stomach I don't remember the fight being this bad.** **We sat in the cave for a short while until I felt ready to go back out. I placed my face under some of the water that was falling from the roof of the cave, it felt good, I couldn't wait to get home and have a real shower.**

**"Here, take these, put them somewhere safe" My reactions were better than before as I swiped round before he finished his sentence to catch the Senzu beans he had then thrown to me.**

**"Thanks, Trunks" I smiled, we held each other gaze for a few seconds, before a huge noise came from the battle ground, the cave shook immensely, making the walls of the cave begin to collapse. Trunks grabbed me and shot out the cave like a bullet, we both landed on some grass as we watched the cave turn into rubble.**

**"What the hell! We need to get over there Trunks"**

**"I do, you need to go home okay it's not safe here"**

**"You're joking right? Cause i'm a girl? I thought you just gave me some senzu beans for the rest of the fight?"**

**"No, not because you're a girl and I gave you them just in case you're ever in danger again, which won't happen, so please go home, for me"** **I looked at his face that burnt me with his desperate plead, he was being really serious, maybe this was more than I could handle.**

**"Okay, I'll go home, be safe yeah?"** **"I always am" He winked, I wish he didn't do that, it made me weaker than being thrown in to a pile of rocks.**

* * *

**I set off home; I figured running would be safer than flying and reduce the chances of giving my self away for another attack. I was good at running, faster then most of the guys actually; it took me merely 10 minutes to run home, then the usual 30 minute walk. Once I had reached home, I took another look at myself, my mother was going to kill me she hates me fighting, not that I intentionally went out to fight today.**

**I quietly opened the front door as though sneaking back in from a late night out; if she couldn't hear me she would defiantly smell me, dried blood, muck and dust. I closed to door and turned back around to find her sitting at the dining room table, I was more scared now than I was earlier being strangled to my almost death.**

**"H-hi mum, everythi-"**

**"Don't you hi mum me, look at the state of you! I was worried sick to my stomach I thought you had been –"**

**"Been what mum? I was out walking when I got attacked, do you really think I would put myself in danger on purpose?!"** **She stopped mid breath, her face turning red as though ready to explode in my breathed out the longest breath possible to man, her face turned to the normal pale complexion with a slight rose in her cheeks.**

**"Look, mum I'm sorry, I tried to escape I really did, that thing, it's a monster"**

**"Oh Kelong I'm just glad you're home" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed, I grunted out in pain as my ribs and back were still a bit delicate, even after taking a senzu bean.**

**"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctors?"**

**"No mum, I'm fine, I've had a senzu bean, so I'll be okay I just need a shower that's all"**

**"I'll go run you a lovely bubble bath, how about that? And make you some lovely hot cocoa"** **She suddenly when from overprotective mother to nurturing mother within seconds, it was very obvious she was Chi Chi's sister.**

**Whilst she was prancing around the bathroom and kitchen I made my way upstairs to my room and hesitated when it came to looking in the mirror. I slowly opened one eye and then the other, most of my cuts and bruises had healed but I could see where they had been from the stained blood that covered most of my face and body. I pulled at the loose bits of fabric that had been cut from my clothes, I could see my stomach, it looked toned and tanned from the dust, my hair was more dusty grey than purple and the imprint of a hand was inked around my neck, I tilted to my head to one side to have a better look, it was sore to touch and felt hot. ****_Bastard_****, I said to myself, ****_it'll be my hands round his neck next time_****.**

**"Your baths ready Kelong"**

**"Okay thanks" I stripped off what was left of my clothes, grabbed a towel and some healing oil and headed to the bathroom. The bath was towering with bubbles, I opened my healing oil and poured a good amount into the water, I don't know what I would do without this stuff Bulma gave me a bottle she had spare, she said Vegeta sworn by this stuff after battle.**

**Toe by toe I sunk into the bath water, dipping my head under to soak my hair from all the rubble. I just lied there, relaxed and content, the only sounds I could hear was my mother pouring hot water into what I assumed was my drink. I could feel the healing oil seep into my skin and within minutes I noticed the bath water had turned black.**

**"Am I okay to come in?"**

**"Yes mum, I'm sure you've seen me in the bath before"**

**"I know I know, anyway here's your drink, mint hot chocolate" She gleamed with happiness, it was a little worrying how her mood can change in an instant.**

**"Thanks, you can leave it on the floor, I'll get it in a minute"**

**"No problem, call me if you need anything else"**

**"Will do mum"** **The smell of mint chocolate was now replacing the smell of dirt and my thoughts now turned back to the fight, I hoped everyone was okay, while they're out fighting and I'm here enjoying a bath. I should be out with them, I'll show Trunks that I'm stronger than they think. If that monster decides to show up again, I'll be first to give him what he deserves.**

* * *

**Eventually clean and feeling a lot healthier I chucked away my ragged clothes and put on some fresh white shorts and a simple pastel green vest top, I tied up the first layer of my hair and tied it in place with a bow, the rest lay flat against my back, I refuse to cut my hair as now it's long enough to cover the scar at the bottom of my spine.**

**I was beginning to grow impatient as I hadn't heard from the guys for several hours and for my own sanity needed to know they were okay. I headed out to the back garden to meditate, maybe I would be able to feel their energy levels if I concentrated enough.** **I sat near the small river that ran at the end of our garden and surrounded my thoughts with nature and it's energy.**

**I stretched my thoughts to the clearing where everyone had arrived to find me. ****_THERE!_**** I could feel them, all four of them, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, I was unsure if Gohan was there but no doubt if he was I would have felt his energy level. They were all still going strong, in fact their energy levels were quite relaxed, maybe the fight was coming to an end.** **I carried on meditating for the next hour, it was becoming early evening when I decided I had waited enough to find out the result of today's battle.**

**Making my way back inside, I could hear some talking, two people, coming towards my house, it had to be them I thought. I waited for my mother to shout me but instead two figures appeared from the right side of the house.**

**"Trunks, Goten!" I jumped and wrapped my arms around them both, I had never felt happier to see them.**

**"Well good to see someones happy to see us"**

**"Goten, of course I am, do you know how hard it was to stay at home knowing you guys are out there fighting"**

**"Don't worry, we had it under control" Goten gleamed.**

**"Hows uncle Goku and Vegeta?"**

**"As normal, not a single scratch on both of them, talking of scratches you've healed up nicely, Trunks told me you were a mess"**

**"Oh did he now" My eyes burnt straight through Trunks'**

**"Sorry, I was just informing the others of this monsters damage and I can see he's left you with a reminder"**

**Trunks stroked the imprint on my neck that was still apparently obvious, I jumped back ashamed of the damage I had taken.**

**"Hey, it's okay, I'll get my mum to give you something for it, it should disappear within a few days"**

**"Yeah Bulma has every treatment and medicine known to man" They both smiled together in synchronicity.**

**"Anyway, I have to go, my mum will go ballistic if I don't get home and dad can only make so many excuses"**

**"Yeah you're right, well see you later Goten and thanks again"**

**"See you tomorrow for training"**

**"You're on Trunks!"**

**We waved Goten goodbye and a sudden awkward silence began to fill in the distance between me and Trunks, he made a gesture to sit by the river, I followed, he took my hand as we made our way over the stepping stones and through the flower path my mother had created. As we sat down by the bank, Trunks released a huge sigh, of relief or stress I was uncertain.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Goten can keep a happy face but I can't, we don't know what that thing is we defeated today Kelong, although weak it still had it's strong points, if we weren't there when we were, you would have been killed"**

**There was another moment of silence, I let the information sink into my brain, my eyes were fixated on a piece of grass, I grabbed it and plucked it from the ground. How easy it was for me, just like it was easy for the monster to pluck me.**

**"What have you done with him?"**

**"We burnt his remains, he, he wasn't -"**

**"Wasn't what, Trunks?"**

**"He wasn't, human"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blackout

**Chapter 2 - ****Blackout**

* * *

**Three days later I woke up once more to find a hand print stained around my neck, ****_why is it still here?_**** It wasn't sore to touch now but the colour had in no way faded. That morning I got myself dressed and headed to Bulma's in the hope she had a solution.**

**"Hello anyone home?" As normal I would knock and let myself in, I headed for the living room to find Trunks asleep on the sofa and I could smell a delicious roast in the making. "Bulma it's me, Kelong"**

**"In the kitchen" Of course, the smell of dinner was even more enticing when I reached the kitchen.**

**"Wow, it smells great in here"**

**"Aw, thanks would you like to stay for dinner?"**

**"Um, yeah that'd be great, thank you"**

**"No problem, Trunks is passed out on the sofa if you haven't already noticed"**

**"Yeah I noticed, but I'm actually here to see you"**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeah, the other day –"**

**"Oh I heard about that, are you alright?" She instinctively stopped what she was doing and turned to hug me.**

**"Yes and no" I squeaked "The senzu bean has pretty much healed up everything, except this" I released myself from her hold and showed her my neck. As normal Bulma became Dr Bulma, humming and inspecting as though my neck was a rare fossil.**

**"I've never seen anything like this before, maybe if I took a skin sample I could look into it more. Does it hurt, itch?"**

**"No, I only know it's there because I can see it"**

**"Hmm, very strange, after dinner I'll take a closer look at it"**

**"Thanks, do you need any help with dinner?"**

**"Well if you don't mind, I've already asked Vegeta twice to peel the potatoes but he's too much of a 'man' for that"**

**We both giggled together as I began to help with the food, I now had the image of Vegeta peeling potatoes, something that would entertain me for days. **

** By early afternoon dinner was almost ready, I nipped to the toilet before it was set out, to take another look at my neck, it felt hot again, I tapped and pulled my skin to see any lumps or bumps, none. As I washed my hands my neck began to really heat up, I splashed some water on my skin but it began to heat up even more, my breathing became difficult, as though I was being strangled again, within seconds I was feeling faint, ****_I can't breath, I can't -. _****I felt myself collapse to the floor and watched the room go black.**

* * *

** "Kelong, Kelong?"**

** "Trunks give her some air"**

**"Mum, she's beginning to wake up"**

**"Yes, she's looking stable, jeese what could have happened"**

**For the second time I had never felt more grateful to feel my lungs fill up with oxygen, it was slow but I was breathing. I woke up to see two faces, Trunks and Bulma looking over me. **

**"How are you feeling?" Bulma was taking my blood pressure, as my body began to wake up the pain followed.**

**"I don't know, my head hurts a little"**

**"I'm not surprised, you didn't have a soft landing" Trunks stroked the back of my head "You woke me up when you fell, it was so loud"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Oh Trunks, stop it, don't stress her out when she's just woke up"**

**I sat up and went a little dizzy, after the fuzziness had passed I noticed I was in an odd looking room, there were shelves of bottles and jars full of different colored liquids and content, hi-tech equipment, buttons and flashing lights. The walls were a blinding white and a spot light hung above me, over in the left corner was a door to another room, the door was open slightly.**

**"What's in that room over there?"**

**"Oh that's my darkroom, it's for processing photographs" Bulma shined a small torch in each eye, clicking the torch on and off.**

**"Wow, you have everything in here"**

**"Well a scientist can't study without a lab" She moved over to a small table that had a rack of different equipment, she put the torch back and began writing something down on a pad "Well everything seems to look alright, I have to admit Kelong, I'm stuck on what caused you to faint, can you tell me what happened whilst you were in the bathroom?"**

**"Um, I began washing my hands when my neck felt really warm so I splashed some water on it, when it began to get warmer, before I knew it, I couldn't breath and I just collapsed"**

**"Sounds like a real pain in the neck, ay Kelong"**

**" .ha I keep forgetting you're a comedian Trunks"**

**"Kelong, I suggest you get some rest for a few days, I've took a small skin sample and will get back to you through the week, so don't you worry, I won't let you down"**

**Bulma gave me a cheeky smile then turned her back to carry on working, I figured there wasn't much else for me to do here and dinner was clearly put off for another day. Trunks offered to walk me home, we chatted and gossiped about school and life in general, he's two years older than me so most of the gossip came from me. When I reached home I offered him to come in for a bit but he told me he had some training to do with Goten, I sometimes wished I could train with them, how was I supposed to become stronger if no one included me?**

**"Hey, Trunks, I don't suppose I could train with you and Goten one day?"**

**"Ar, Kelong, I don't know, me and Goten don't play nice with each other"**

**"Right, fine" I began to walk away when Trunks grabbed my hand and spun me round**

**"But, I suppose It would help if you trained, so, sure, we'll train this weekend"**

**I was going to prove him wrong and show him how strong I really was, if that monster hadn't of taken me by surprised I would of had the upper hand.**

**That night I went to bed early, today's events had tired me out and I could do with getting up early for school as most of the time I'm late. I woke up around 3 am in a huge sweat, panic began to sink in as I thought I couldn't breath, when I stopped to touch my neck I was shocked to feel it was freezing, ice cold. I jumped out of bed and turned on the light, my hair and back was soaked, I can't remember having a dream that would cause this, looking closely in the mirror the hand print had begun to fade, ****_Finally! _****Hopefully it was nothing after all, but the fact that there was no heat in my neck was my next worry. I managed to get back to sleep but ended up on the floor as my sheets were soaked. **

* * *

**I woke up around 6 am and decided there was no point in trying to sleep for an extra hour, so I got up and began to get ready. It was lovely having a shower and feeling clean from last nights sweats. I checked over my body again and found the hand print on my neck had completely gone and was its normal temperature. I felt loads healthier and my stresses and worries disappeared, I was excited to give Trunks the good news and that Bulma didn't need to waste her time looking into it anymore. I got a quick breakfast of poached eggs and enjoyed a leisurely walk to school.**

**The streets were slightly busier than normal with people, yet the road traffic was stable, I always made sure I walked past the West Bakery cake shop before school and would pick up a little something. As I drooled at the shop window, a couple of yards from me was a mother and her baby, the baby was wailing it's arms and squirming around like a worm, the woman clearly couldn't keep control of her child and to my surprised it began to irritate me. As the woman carried on trying to calm the kid, it's crying became screaming and it's screaming became my headache. A sudden anger shuddered throughout my veins, it was a feeling I couldn't stop, I became impatient, my head dropped into my shoulders and my back curled into my chest, my heart was filling up with an unfamiliar rage that did not feel normal, as my body left my mind I walked up to the woman, picked up the baby's cart and slung it into the traffic, flying past several cars who collided with other traffic whilst trying to avoid the flying object. **

**The woman stood alarmed and terror-stricken, her expression did nothing to my conscious yet I could feel myself screaming inside to stop. The baby had stopped crying but something inside me had snapped, I turned around to view the vehicles that had collided with each other, I was surrounded my passers who stood staring unsure whether to carry on walking or stay where they were, I scanned the area as Car alarms and mumbles filled the silence.**

**"Well what are you all staring at?!" I stepped forward and the crowds stepped back, an officer with his communicator in one hand emerged from the crowd and walked towards me.**

**"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" His voice was weak and he stuttered in fear, his attempt to look like some sort of authority was to simply stand out in front of the crowd, he was small and a little chubby, I couldn't eat a full'n. An evil and sarcastic laugh vomited out of my mouth, I stood tall and strong.**

**"Hahahaha, sure sure, I'll come with you, if you can catch me that is" I walked towards him, his fear become more obvious to the crowd as he squeaked and trembled dropping his communicator, as I watched it hit the ground my foot crushed it in a million pieces. I glanced up at the officer "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, how clumsy of me" I twisted my foot on the remains of his gadget. I saw the fear in his eyes and I liked it, I was no longer myself but I couldn't find me to stop this evil inside.**

**I turned around to face the crowd behind me, the woman and her child had escaped and the sound of sirens hinted my cue to leave. With a last remaining smile for everyone to remember I shot off into the sky, gaining high speeds within seconds, the adrenaline that pulsed through my body suddenly dropped and exhaustion took it's place. **

* * *

**I landed near a lake about 3 miles away from the town and school, as soon as my feet touched the ground I ran to the water and splashed water on to my face. ****_Who am I, what, what happened back there?_**** The reality that I was as much of a monster than the one who attacked me the other week began to sink in. I could faintly see my reflection in the rippling water, my cheeks were flushed and eyes were dark. I sat back, head in my lap. Emotion quickly drowned my eyes and tears poured down my face, I was angry, upset, hurt and more so, confused.**

**Most of the towns people knew who I was and it was obvious I wasn't going to school today, so I had the rest of the day to come up with a story for my antics in town. Their faces began to fill my mind, I can't believe how scared everyone was, I could have killed someone, the officer, what sort of damage could I have done if he had made some sort of attack on me. I wiped my eyes with my school shirt, black mascara and eye liner stained through the fabric, ****_great _****I thought.**

**For the next 2 hours I stayed by the lake, how was I even supposed to face everyone at home. I was going to be the person everyone avoided, even my friends? No, I can't think like that, surely if I explain what happened they'll have an answer.  
By 4 pm I had spent all day at the lake and knew I should begin to head home, I planned to go to my Uncle Goku's place first as I knew he could share some wisdom. I took the long way round as to avoid seeing anyone that might have witnessed me earlier, when I finally arrived at Goku's nausea sat comfortably in my stomach.**

**Knocking twice on the front door, I stood and waited. Just my luck Auntie Chi Chi answered.**

**"Oh Hi Kelong, nice to see you, Goten's not home just yet, apparently something happened in town this morning and he's over there with Trunks and the others talking to the locals"**

**"Was there?" I answered as surprised as possible, the nausea began to bubble**

**"Yes, all I've heard is someone tried to attack a mother and her daughter, and then they began terrorizing the streets, it's absolute madness what psycho's are out roaming the streets, it makes me sick"**

**"Ugh, yeah, me too" Again my stomach was now at boiling point, nerves and terror added to the pot. "Well Okay, I'll catch them later then"**

**"I'll let them know you came by" She was in no rush to close the door, Chi Chi's always been quite, plain with me, she never gives anything away and to say she's my Auntie, she sure doesn't act like it.**

**I walked home through the back fields, I just felt like crawling into a ball and hiding forever. I knew if the guys were investigating then they would eventually find out it was me. If I had only got to Goku's sooner I could have explained my side of the story instead of everyone's rumors. **

**I reached home around half 5, as the nausea become to stew again inside me I tried to calm myself and act as normal as possible. As I entered the house I did the normal greeting of telling my mum I was home, only to walk into the dining area to find Goku and the others filling the room with their stare that looked straight through me. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Footprints

**C****hapter 3 - Footprints**

* * *

**As I scanned the room to see faces of anger and disappointment, the sick in my stomach had traveled to the tip of my throat. I knew this was going to happen but I hadn't prepared myself enough. I wanted to cry and scream that it wasn't me earlier, but I just stood there, frozen, waiting for someone to say something first. I looked over at my mother, she couldn't even give me eye contact, she stared at the floor, arms crossed in disgust. **

**As I went to speak, Goku interrupted me.**

**"No Kelong, don't say anything, there is nothing you can say that will hide what you did today" Goku kept a stern and serious face, my heart shattered, I dropped my bag and sunk down the wall to the floor "I don't understand what would have possessed you to do such a thing, what the hell were you thinking, putting innocent people in danger, this is not like you at all, were here to protect earth not terrorize it" **

**"Goku, I'm sorry, If you'll just let me explain"**

**"Fine, but it better be good" I had only ever heard his voice so strong before in battle, I needed to word this right.**

**"Well, I was up earlier than usual as I didn't sleep well last night, It was about 8 am when I left the house for school, as normal I would walk past the cake shop and because I had more time than usual I took my time. It was strange, there was a woman and her child not far from me, when the baby started crying, I, I couldn't control what happened next, something inside me just, snapped."**

**"And then you attacked the kid?" Piccolo spoke up, he was stood against the other side of the room, hands folded, eyes closed.**

**"Well, not exactly-"**

**"What, so the kids pram decided to fling itself into moving traffic did it?" He was mean and threatening, his voice rose slightly**

**"Piccolo, there's no need to get agitated about this" Goku's attempt to calm piccolo was pointless as Piccolo stormed out of the house, breaking the front door behind him, I heard my mother squeak a little in fear but also annoyance as she was now going to have get a new door.**

**"Goku, I promise you, I had no control over my thoughts and body, you know this isn't me, because it wasn't me, it was something else"**

**I was almost begging at his feet for him to believe me, I felt worthless and a fool, Goku knelt down to my level, he looked straight at me, my eyes were watery and tired. "Please Goku, I'm your family, why, why on earth would ****_I _****do something like that"**

**There was a short silence, Goku looked the others then turned back to face me,"I believe you, lucky for you we were able to convince the town that it was a simple joke and that it will never happen again, cause believe me Kelong, it will .again" I was relieved, I released a huge sigh and stood up, straightened myself up and nodded at Goku.**

**"Right well, we best be off, come on Goten"**

**"Yes dad" The two of them left, which just remained Trunks, the last person I would want to think I was some sort of monster**

**"You believe me, don't you Trunks?"**

**"Of course, but Kelong, that's not normal to be getting seriously stressed out by babies crying"**

**"I know, it sounds silly, but I really had no control over myself"**

**"Hey, I noticed that mark on your neck has gone, that's good then"**

**"Yeah, weird how it was there for so long and now it's disappeared" **

**"So, are you ready for some training?"**

**"But it's not the weekend"**

**"Yeah but it's a little later in the day, so it'll be quiet out"**

* * *

**We headed to a small clearing that wasn't far from the lake I spent most of today at. It was just me and Trunks, the perfect opportunity to show him my skills. He slung his jacket to the floor and placed his sword back around his shoulders.**

**"So are you ready?" He got into a fighting position, putting his arms up for guard, I mirrored his stance and waited for his response.  
Within seconds I could see him flying towards me, I was a little slow and only just missed his attack, I jumped out of the way and skidded to the right, Trunks stopped in mid air and came back in my direction, this time I was ready. I kicked high and strong and caught him in the stomach, I watched as he went flying quite some distance but made no hesitation as to spring back, I was caught off guard when he grabbed hold of me and flew me into the ground. Keeping up the pace I picked myself up and**** quickly appeared out of the dust and smoke, the adrenaline began pumping, moments later we were both in air, dodging each others attack, we were fast but Trunks was faster, catching my ribs and stomach. As a quick attempt to redeem myself I made a strong swing and clobbered him under the jaw which sent him flying backwards, the first tear of blood made it's appearance on Trunks' lips as is his teeth slammed together.**

**"Whoops" I said sarcastically, he slowly wiped his thumb across his mouth smudging redness with it.**

**"Well, I'm impressed, maybe we should step it up a level" He spat to his right and then gently released the sword from his back, it's glisten blinded me from the setting sun, now I had to concentrate or risk getting chopped in half, "Don't worry Kelong, I'll go easy" He winked at me, which made me go straight for him to erase his cockiness, I used my shoulder as my weapon which hit the face of his sword.**

**"Are you trying to train me or kill me Trunks?"**

**"Haha, don't worry, I won't use edge, here's a challenge for you, try and take the sword off me"**

**He swung and rolled the sword in his hand showing off his skills, _Challenge accepted_**** I thought, I descended to the ground and held my arm out aiming for the ground below him.**

**"Ready Trunks?"**

**"I was born ready"**

**A blast of gold formed from my hand and exploded at my target, smoke billowed upwards and I shot forwards to where I remember Trunks being in the air. I charged through the walls of smoke but had to halt in my tracks as Trunks had disappeared, I studied around me but saw no one, an unforeseen energy quickly struck to the back of me, I swiftly dodged it's attack and came up behind it, ****_found you _****I mumbled, before Trunks had time to reflect my attack I grabbed hold of the tip of the sword and kicked at his fists, he was quick to fall but rose up below me. I now had the sword but the fight was still in motion, I saw him rising quickly towards me and sensed he wasn't going to stop, I swung the sword round in his direction and managed to suspend it just in time for it to be center meters from his face.**

**We both stopped, it had all happened so fast the smoke I created had only just began to fade outwards, I stayed frozen with the sword still at his face, my arms were tense from the weight, Trunks smiled and moved the edge of the blade with his finger to one side, I let it drop and held it at my side, both panting we began laughing at how serious we had become.**

**"I thought you were going to cut me right down the middle for a moment there Kelong" Still laughing, I held my stomach in pain and laughter, it hurt but also felt good. I chucked his sword back over to him, he swiftly tilted his back and shoulders to one side in perfect position with his sword as it landed comfortably in the holder. **

**"So did I, that swords heavier than I thought" We made our way back to the ground, I had made a small crater from my blast, good thing this place isn't popular, people would begin asking questions as the scenery changed constantly at this location.**

**"You did really well Kelong, I was almost out of breath" He nudged his shoulder into mine and chuckled**

**"Yeah well, I was only warming up" **

**It was beginning to get late so we called it a day, I couldn't help but gaze at him as he bent over to pick up his jacket, my reactions had erased as he caught me looking "Something of interest?" he rose one eye brow, blushing I rapidly shook my head and did an awkward spin to face the way back home, I could hear him giggling and felt like face planting myself.**

* * *

**It took us longer than usual to walk home as we were discussing strategies and techniques, not far from Trunks's house we could see several figures outside, concerned, we jogged the rest of the way to find Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo in conversation. Our presence halted there discussion as they turned to face us.**

**"Hey what's going on dad?"**

**"Trunks stay out of this" Vegeta's voice stayed controlled but strong, I could see in his eyes something had recently disturbed him.**

**"If there's something wrong, shouldn't I-"**

**"What part of stay out of this don't you understand boy?"**

**"Oh Vegeta stopped shouting at Trunks will you, he's just interested" Bulma stuck her head out the front door, amused by what was happening.**

**"Woman, don't disrespect my authority in front of people" I could see Vegeta clenching his teeth and fists, I kept my distance from the group.**

**"Oh chill out Vegeta, one day you're going to pop a blood vessel in that forehead of yours" Bulma gave her signature cheeky grin and then went back inside, it highly entertained me how Bulma didn't give a shit how she spoke to Vegeta seeing as everyone else did.**

**After being scolded this evening I didn't want to push my limits and butt in the conversation, I scraped my shoes across the dirt on the ground making swooping shapes, half listening to the conversation half minding my own business, it was only when Goku said my name did I snap out of my daydream.**

**"Huh, sorry, what did you say Goku?"**

**"I said, can you tell me what happened at the start of the week, when you were attacked"**

**"Oh um, I was just resting, when an energy blast flew past my direction, it startled me, I watched it fly into the distance and crash into some nearby mountains, startled, I didn't think to look behind me when another blast broke the ground around me, as I flew up to get away I was smashed back to the ground, after then I just remember having this tight grip around my neck before I was flung away like a piece of meat" That days events quickly caught up with me again as I just stared at the ground, eyes wide. **

**"Hey, Kelong it's okay, you're safe" Trunks stood closer to me and rubbed the top of my back**

**"No Trunks, she's not, none of us are" Piccolo again joined in the conversation when he felt like it, I raised my head to look at him, he made no effort to look in my direction, just stood once more with his arms crossed and eyes closed. **

**"What, why what's happened?" Trunks' voice was concerned and desperate for an answer, unlike him I didn't want one, I just had a very very bad feeling about something. I surveyed Goku and Vegeta's expressions, Goku's was tense in thought and Vegeta's was, well Vegeta's, his facial structure was amazing and his jawline was chiseled to perfection, I took a long stare at him and compared him to Trunks, Trunks has been fortunate to claim some of these gorgeous features. I quickly realized this wasn't the time to be fantasizing about Vegeta or Trunks, but it was a lot better then hearing how you have to keep one eye open at night.**

**"We've found some unfamiliar tracks where Kelong was the other day, there are quite a few human footprints, which could easily be Kelong's but then there are footprints that no man could try to describe and they lead off in different directions, which could mean two things, either there was more then one of them or it was looking for something and followed it's own tracks to find where it had already looked. Are you sure there was only you and this thing the other day" Informed Piccolo, again his body language stayed the same.**

**"I don't really know, I didn't have much of a chance to look around, however-" I stopped mid sentence, I hadn't actually thought in detail what had happened that day and things that I had forgot began to come forward in my mind.**

**"What, what is it?" Trunks' face was soft with concern**

**"I remember-" My heart stopped as the tiniest of details started to fill my veins with fear. "He knew, my name and he kept saying things to me, things I didn't understand. It was as though, he knew who I was" **

**There was a thick silence that held itself firmly between us all, the night was cold and I could see all our breathes in the air, except mine because knowing what I knew now, I didn't want be alone tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Silence of the Trees

**Chapter 4 - Silence of the Trees**

* * *

**3 weeks after my attack, 2 weeks after my outburst and 1 week after the realization that something not human was roaming our streets, I was at a dead end. So much had happened in the last couple of months it felt too much like a dream. Odd occurrences happened every now and then, not so frequently together. My training had been going well, I was now doing slow training with Goku as he tried to teach me his instant transmition technique, he hoped if I was to master it, that it would defiantly come in handy if ever there was another surprise attack. I practiced every morning and every night through the week after school and when training at the weekend I could use it to my full abilities, Goku was impressed at how fast I had learnt it and wanted me to test myself at how far I could teleport.**

**"Okay, I want you to imagine where you want to go, think real hard about it, the colors, the smells and then GO"**

**I held my two fore fingers on my forehead and concentrated, I released every other image and thought from my mind and thought about my bedroom, because of course, I knew the room inside out, it would be a piece of cake transmitting there. I opened my eyes to find myself stood on my bed, "Yes!" I cheered, jumping up and down on my bed I was so pleased and proud of myself.**

**"Kelong, is that you? I thought you were out training with Goku?"**

**"Yeah, I just forgot something, I'm going back now!" And without hesitation I placed my two fore fingers and appeared back in the clearing, a little further away from Goku than I was before.**

**"Over here Kelong, hey you're really getting the hang of it, we'll have to work a little more if you're to get your destinations perfect"**

**"I know, this place just looks and smells the same"**

**"I understand, well it's gone noon and I'm starving" Typical Goku, always thinking about his stomach, talking of food I was pretty hungry myself. He invited me over for dinner, before we did he suggested we take a look at the footprints the guys found earlier. **

**On the left side of the clearing there was a large forest that I walked through the other week to avoid walking through the village, it supplied homes for many of the woodland animals and was a great scene to behold with it's shades of green, browns and various colors from the flowers that bloomed either side of the paths. As we entered the forests great pillows of bark, the path ahead of us was narrow and cut off in different directions, walking along I noticed something.**

**"Hey, Goku, can you hear any birds?" We stopped in our tracks so the crunching of twigs and leaves would not lessen our hearing.**

**"Ya'know Kelong, I can't, that's odd" We looked at each other, foreheads squinted, I looked up around me towards the crowns of the trees, never mind there being no birds, there wasn't a single nest.**

**"What in the world, Goku there are no birds nests, it's as if they've all been, stolen" I tapped his arm and pointed upwards to where I was looking, the sun glazed the tops of leaves and branches and sliced through the gaps between them.**

**"Something very weird is going on and I don't like it one little bit" Goku scanned the area, before gesturing that we leave "Come on, let's get back home and have dinner, we can check this and the footprints out later, see if anything has changed tonight"**

**We made our way back out the forest, over the clearing and towards a short cut I didn't know existed that lead on to Goku's, it wasn't long before we could smell dinner yards from the house, Goku perked up instantly when the scent of noodles and dumplings aroused our nose hairs, it was as if he had never been fed before.**

**Dinner was amazing, there was a short moment of bonding between me and Chi Chi as we both watched, Goku, Gohan and Goten shovel down their dinner like savages. I looked over at Videl and Pan who were also slightly disturbed by how they ate, even though you'd think they would be used to it by now. I couldn't help but giggle to myself, I kicked Goten's foot under the table making him choke on his dinner, the bonding me and Chi Chi had just gained quickly reversed itself as she didn't look too impressed. **

**"Wow Chi Chi, this is amazing, is there any more?" Goku said, smiling like a small child and speaking with his mouth full spraying bits all over the table.**

**"Of course Goku, I have to make enough food to feed an entire army for this family" I'd rarely heard Chi Chi make a joke about anything, she was always so serious, thinking about it, I'm not sure she meant for that to be a joke and was probably more of a dig at Goku and the others.**

* * *

**Once we had all finished with dinner and dessert, our conversation took to the forest, Goku explained what we had noticed whilst looking for the footprints, Gohan, being the most educated one out of us all found this very peculiar and decided he would join the others later on in their investigation. I on the other hand said I would go back to where the fight was, in case there was any kind of remains, although Goku reassured me that they had burnt everything but I was still intrigued to take a look myself.**

**A few hours from midnight we all traveled together to the clearing and the forest through the short cut Goku had taken me through earlier today, how did I never notice it before?. The night was still, but had warmed up a little, our breathing was no longer visible in the darkness and my shivering was more controlled. I dropped back a little from the group as to make myself unknown when they all carried on towards the forest, I looked for a huge pile of rock and stones that had once been the cave me and Trunks took shelter.**

**It was a little further than I had hoped for and once I had reached the rubble it would be difficult to see the others. The moon light helped guide my way as parts of the clearing were hidden by rocks and small mountains. Once I had reached the grave of the cave I suddenly began asking myself what I was looking for, I actually had no idea, just anything I guess. I noticed pieces of my clothing that had come off that day were poking out of the rubble. I moved little rocks and threw stones from the pile behind me, when I heard a *Clunk* sound. I spun round and scanned the area behind me, it was dark and difficult to see, I saw the stone I had just thrown and crawled towards it, a few inches away from the stone was a small shiny object. It was very light and was some sort of metal material, turning it over I noticed something, It looked like an eye. The hollow pupil stared back at me, I turned it back over and looked through the eye, there was just darkness, well what was I expecting?. **

**Tiny wires stuck out at the bottom, some bent and broken, it suddenly dawned on me that this was attached to something or had been. I placed the metal eye in my pocket and brushed the dirt off my knees, I turned to face the forest in the hope I would see the others, no sign. Right, time to test out my instant transmition some more. Closing my eyes I did the normal procedure to begin my transmitting, I could only think of the spot me and Goku were at earlier as it was most familiar to me. I remember the smells of wet grass and a hint of sweetness from the flowers, I could also recall being next to a large worn tree that had a tree hollow in it's center. I concentrated, trying to view the energy running through my body, I felt a brisk whoosh of air in my direction and opened my eyes to find myself in the exact spot I had hoped for.**

**The moon light was unable to reach into the forest, so I formed a small ball of energy in the palm of my hands to use as a torch.**

**"Goku!, Trunks!, Goten?" I waited for a response which I did not receive. I began walking forwards as I knew I could escape if I needed to. I shun my hand upwards to view the higher branches on the trees, there were still no nests or birds, lost in thought I was brought back to earth by a noise not far from me, the snapping of twigs and leaves under feet. "Who's there?" I did a 360 around me, shining my energy ball into the darkness, I couldn't see anything, maybe it was just my imagination, when there was another noise, like a long scratch down the bark of a tree, I stood still, preparing myself for an attack. I shook my head and laughed to myself, ****_it's been a long day _****I thought to myself, I figured they must be far into the forest and decided there was no point in trying to find them, I turned back to walk towards the exit when I realized I had walked further than I thought I did and had lost my checkpoint. Ready to prepare my instant transmition I was startled from two bodies that jumped towards me, ducking below to avoid their attack, I was struck with the sound of laughter, two boys giggling, opening my eyes and releasing my head from the guard of my arms I saw Trunks and Goten having the time of their lives, laughing on the floor, rolling about in hysterics. **

**"Wow, that was really funny wasn't it!" I shouted and kicked Goten once more on the thigh as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "Those tears won't be from laughing if you guys don't pack it in!" I was furious, annoyed and embarrassed, I was so easy to scare I hated myself for it.**

**"Aw, I'm sorry Kelong, we just couldn't help it" Still in a small snigger Trunks tried to redeem himself, they both pulled each other up and I tried to resist knocking them back down. "We came looking for you and noticed a small light, we're sorry, really"**

**Goten didn't say anything but nodded his head too enthusiastically, I felt like punching them both in the face to remove their stupid smiles off permanently. Once they had calmed down and stopped laughing, my mood had reached neutral, the others had left after finding nothing of interest, the footprints were apparently the same as before and after following them it just lead to nothing. I showed them the metal I had found and they too were confused but intrigued.**

**"Do you think it's from that guy the other week? You did say he wasn't human, this would explain that" I searched Trunks and Goten's faces for answers, they seemed a little reluctant to answer, "Well?". Goten nodded at Trunks, giving him permission to speak, something I thought was odd.**

**"I think you're right, this does look familiar to the remains we burnt, I'm worried this is the Android mess all over again"**

**The three of us were stood in a circle, we were only kids when this happened and were lucky enough not to be a part of it, Goten gave me back the eye and I placed it back in my pocket. We decided to leave it until morning to ask more questions, I knew Bulma would be able to decipher anything from the eye. **

* * *

** Once I was home, it was way past mid night and I didn't bother disturbing my mum, I hadn't spoken to her all day and felt a little guilty, she wasn't at dinner earlier as she was out in town and was going to ask me to join her. In bed my eyes began to feel heavy and within minutes I had passed out into sleep. I struggled to open my eyes with ease and as I did I was in a completely different room, trying to sit up I was halted by the attachments around my ankles and wrists, I tried to scream but no sound escaped my mouth, squirming and twitching trying to release myself, I was tortured my a small electric shock, still unable to scream, my pain felt even more intolerable. **

**I tried to relax and calm myself down somehow, I laid back down and looked around the room, to my right I noticed there were a row of water pods all containing one of my friends and family. They too were attached with pipes in the mouth and back, silent tears blurred my view and I turned away to hide the image I had just encountered. **

**A slender figure came over to my right, blocking my view of the pods, with the tears still blurring my vision I couldn't see clearly who they were as they knelt down to eye level. I could only tell it was a woman by her slim face and long brown hair that sat neatly on her shoulder, presumably in a pony tail. A second tall, more muscular figure stood next to her, passing her a clipboard full of paper, as she bent the papers over the top of the clipboard I noticed lots of writing, graphs and numbers on each side of the sheets.**

**The second figure came right into my personal space and hovered over my face, I could see him mouthing words but it just sounded like noise, trying hard to figure out what he was telling me, I felt a pinch in my left wrist, it stung and the liquid they were inserting was cold and thick. I tried my best again to remove myself or knock myself into something, but my body, it wouldn't move, the figures had paralyzed me. I screamed inside something evil as my body tried it's best to attack the recently neighbored liquid. My eyes cleared of tears but the figures had gone and I was stuck looking up at the ceiling, I only had control of my eyes, but they strained as I tried to look to my right over at the pods.**

**I could do nothing but look at the ceiling in all it's detail, if there was one thing I could try and remember it was this, I noticed the tiles above were a mixture of different shades of blue and grey like an old carpet or chair pattern, ****_what a strange ceiling_**** I thought to myself, the room was quite dark it'self and the tiled ceiling did nothing to fit it. I sensed someone near me, but could not move to see, then a hand placed itself over my face and closed my eyes. I wanted so desperately to grab his hand and break each of his fingers, I was now in complete darkness, deaf and paralyzed.**

* * *

**I woke up from my own breathless gasp that startled not just me but also my mother, I saw her running in and checking over me, she ran back out and returned with a wet towel, she dabbed my face and neck, worry tattooed on her face. I quickly realized I was home, in bed, panting in fear and trying to speak, my voice broke a small noise which turned into a groan I had longed to release.**

**"Kelong, darling, it's me, don't worry, it was just a bad dream" My mother continued to pamper me with the wet towel, brushing my hair with her fingers. ****_A dream? A dream? a BAD dream? _****It was a nightmare I wished upon no one, my breathing had begun to relax but my mind was in no way calm, thoughts, images and questions drowned inside my head, a migraine quickly made itself known and I rushed to the toilet to be sick. I draped myself over the toilet and hung on to it's edges, I was drained of all power and felt weak. After being sick a few more times, I crawled over and into the shower, where I sat, knees to my chest in the corner and let the water trickle all down my worn body.**

**My mother had come in several times to check over me to make sure I hadn't passed out, I was in the shower for a good hour and a half, just sat there, blocking the sound of my screaming insides by the soft melody of the shower. I wiped my face with both my hands slowly, stretching my skin with it. I placed my arms on my knees and looked over at my hands, I remembered in my dream they used my left wrist as an entrance to their poison and in no hesitation I flipped my wrist over for inspection, my heart slowed it's pace as I found no marks.**

**I couldn't escape how real it felt, I could still remember the red lights that shone above all the water pods and my friends and family just hovering gently in a processed blue water. I began to wonder why I wasn't in one too, unless I had been and they had released me for some kind of testing. I don't know what I thought, but I knew I had never dreamt that dream before and prayed I never did again.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bird Song

**Chapter 5 - Bird Song**

* * *

**By early noon I was half ready half still feeling like a zombie, my mother had attempted to wake me up by making my favorite breakfast, pancakes, and even offered to do my hair for me as it looked like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards. I declined and simply shoved my mane in a bun, put on a floral summer dress that slipped on as easy as pajamas's and white ballet shoes, grabbed my rucksack off the side and left the house, setting my destination for Bulma's place.**

**For the first time in weeks I took the path through the town center in East City without realizing, I didn't notice if anyone was staring and just kept walking. My pace was lazy and sluggish. I reached a crossing and the traffic lights turned green just as I reached them, I noticed to my side there was an advert which read 'Smile Gorgeous, You're Looking Great!' There was a small mirror attached to the advert and what looked back at me was defiantly not gorgeous, my eyes were dark with circles underneath them and I had not bothered putting on any make up, if people weren't scared of me the other week, they would defiantly be scared of me now. **

**When I finally reached Bulma's I didn't bother knocking and walked straight in, as I did I bumped into Vegeta who was walking past, my normal reaction would be to apologies and beg for mercy, but today I just carried on walking. I could hear him mumbling to himself as he carried on whatever he was doing. I checked the kitchen to find no one there, no one in the living room so my only thought was Bulma was in her lab. In a small corridor past the kitchen was a lonely door which I remembered, it was open slightly so I made no hesitation in letting myself in. A long stair case took you down a few levels until you reached another door which was closed, I only had to knock once when Bulma answered.**

**"Oh hi Kelong, I didn't expe-" Her expression changed rapidly as she noticed how bad I looked "What happened to you? did you even sleep last night?" She welcomed me in and offered me a chair which she made me sit down on in case I suddenly fell asleep.**  
**"So, Kelong, how can I help you this time?" She now had her back to me, inspecting a slim beaker that had a yellow substance inside it.**

**"Well, I wanted you to take a look at this for me, I found it at the clearing last night, it looks like, an eye"**

**"An eye? Not human I hope!"**

**"No no, it's got wires attached to it, look" I passed her the small object and she grabbed a magnifying glass off the side. From where I was sat I could see her own eye which had magnified in the glass and looked huge in comparison the rest of her face, I giggled to myself as I knew she wouldn't find it funny.**

**"Hmm, these mechanics look very familiar, if I was too attach it to something, I might be able to get it working, well blinking. I wonder if 18 would be able to shed some light on this"**

**"Really? That's great, I'll leave it with you then" I gave a half heart-ed smile and began to gather my things, she stopped me before I reached the door.**

**"Kelong, before you go, here try these"**

**"What are they?" She chucked me a small tube of pink pills, I hated swallowing pills.**

**"They will help you sleep at night" She kept her back to me, playing with the metal eye**

**"I don't need, any pills" My voice was shy, she turned to face me, glasses at the end of her nose.**

**"Sure you don't, because it's always been normal to wear your clothes backwards"**

**I looked down at myself, she was right, the label on my dress was hanging out on my front and the collar on my back, it was a good thing I wasn't looking at people's reactions in the street, or how I hadn't noticed it on that stupid advert at the lights. I rattled the pills in a 'Gotcha' response and popped them in my bag. I quickly nipped to the toilet to turn my dress around in a bid to look a little bit more sane today. I hadn't been here since the day I passed out, I shivered a little at the sensation of me waking up on a strange table, like the one in my dream.**

* * *

**As I closed the front door behind me, I was unsure as where to head next. I decided to nip home and make myself look decent, seeing as it was Sunday I knew the guys would be training and it wouldn't hurt to practice some more on the Instant Transmition. **

**Once home I ran upstairs and sorted myself out, making myself look more of the living than the living dead, I noticed out of my window my mother was gardening and adding new flowers, even though it was reaching winter my mother never stopped adding color to her life. **  
**Finally finished, I grabbed some food and packed some snacks in my rucksack for later. Heading out for training I knew where they all were immediately as I could sense their power, there were a few more energies I could sense but didn't recognize, I wonder who else was there.**

**Making my way through the short cut to the clearing I was excited to see that pretty much everyone was here, Krillin, 18, Marron, Pan, Videl even Piccolo who would show up from time to time. I ran over waving as everyone waved back, bar Goku and Vegeta who were in mid fight. Reaching Videl and Gohan I sat myself down, Pan and Marron were training together and Krillin and 18 were sat chatting, picnic at the ready, Krillin always was hopeless romantic. I looked around to find Trunks and Goten also training together and saw Piccolo to my right meditating. We were all here, it was great, it was a gorgeous sunny day and the air was crisp that I completely forgot about my nightmare. Whilst enjoying the nice weather I laid back and rested my head on my rucksack, I could hear everything inside crunching which made it difficult to get comfortable.**

**"Hey Kelong, you took your time to get here" Gohan spoke up, he gave me one of his lovely smiles that would make your day 10 times better no matter what.**

**"Yeah, I nipped over to Bulma's to give her that metal eye I found"**

**"Yes, I heard about that, what did she say?"**

**"Not much, just that she'll take a look at it and see if 18 knows anything about it"**

**"Ah I see, Goten told me a little bit about it, I told him not to worry and neither should you" I smiled and nodded in agreement, I wasn't exactly worried, more curious than anything.**

**I raised my chin up to the sun again and laid back to relax, just as I finally got my head comfortable on my rucksack I heard and felt a massive rush of energy towards me, I quickly looked up to see Goten was shooting towards me, in the distance I faintly saw Trunks in a punch position and must have sent Goten flying, before Goten got too close he bounced back and sprung straight for Trunks, "Sorry!" I heard Goten shout, looking back to me sticking his thumb up.**

**"Jeese, does anything else want to happen to me today!" I groaned in quite a sharp sarcastic tone that caught Videl's attention.**

**"Everything alright Kelong? why what else has happened to you today?" She looked at me with a quizzical expression, I stayed quiet and shrugged my shoulders, trying to draw the attention away from me. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, it was a joke" I took the rucksack from behind me and started fumbling around inside it, pretending to do something so I didn't have to feel her stare upon me. **

**To be honest, I was a little frightened to talk about my nightmare, it was just so real, thinking about it made me feel sick and I shuddered. Watching everyone train, Pan came running over and leaped on me, arms open, hugging me tightly.**

**"Hey little one, you alright?" I sat myself up with Pan on my lap, she was always so happy, she was like my little sister**

**"Great! You training later?!" **

**"Yeah, I'm just waiting for uncle Goku to finish"**

**"Oooo practicing your Instant Transmition huh? I'm going to learn that one day!"**

**"Awesome, maybe i'll be the one to teach you"**

**She jumped off me and hurried back to Marron who stood just like her mother, up straight and hand on her hip. I still remember finding out the day Marron was born and thinking it was hilarious she had the same name as Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron.**

**Goku and Vegeta had finished their training and walked over to us, I noticed Goku was a little out of breath but Vegeta as usual would never show anything but strength. **

** "Hey Goku, I don't suppose you would mind helping me some more with the transmition?"**

**"Yeah, sure Kelong, you feeling better?" His question alarmed me**

**"Feeling better? I'm fine" Laughing to avoid my denial, I could feel everyone staring at me, especially Videl who had a 'told you so' expression on her face.**

**"Yeah, your mum told me you didn't sleep well, was in a bit of a mess this morning apparently, something about a bad dream?"**

**My own expression couldn't hide the face that he was right and I was annoyed that my mum had blabbed, probably to Chi Chi.**  
**I kept my head down, unsure what to say next, I don't know why I was making such a big deal about it, it was just a dream, right?**

**"Yeah, it was nothing"**

**"You sure, Chi Chi said your mum sounded really worried"**

**Just as I thought, well I had no choice but to tell them now. I looked over to Trunks and Goten who had noticed our small gathering and stopped what they were doing, I felt so under pressure and as though everyone was staring at me, my palms were getting sweaty, stomach began tightening and without hesitation I simply got up and ran towards the forest. The fresh air pushing against my face was nice but it didn't stop my stomach churning.**

**"Kelong! Where are you going?" I heard Videl shout behind me, but I didn't stop running, I couldn't, not now I had made an awkward exit.**

**Once inside the forest, I slumped myself against a large tree and slid down into the grass, it was cold on my bum and the bark was rough and bony on my back. I had left my rucksack back where I was sat and just as I thought about it Goku appeared, holding my rucksack.**

**"Are you alright?" He sat next to me and gently stroked my forehead.**

**"Yeah, sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that, just so much keeps happening to me, I feel like a burden"**

**"Don't be silly, Kelong you're family, your worries are our worries, so come on tell me what this dream was"**

**"It's difficult to say, most of it I couldn't see properly ... okay, well I remember waking up and I was strapped to this table, when I looked around the room I saw, all of you, in these strange pods. Then what I thought to be a woman came over with this tall figure who was passing her notes, he then came over to me and inserted some horrible thick liquid in my wrist that, paralyzed me. It was just horrible"**

**"Wow, that's some nightmare" There was a small silence, I was relieved to have finally spoke about it, before I started speaking again, lifting my head from my knees I heard something.**

**"Goku, I can hear, birds"**

**The melody of chirps and whistles filled what was once a muted forest, I couldn't believe it, just the other night there wasn't a single bird home and now they had all moved back in.**

**"Look, they're everywhere, looks like there is more than before"**

**"Yeah, well at least you're here to witness this with me and I'm not going crazy"**

**"Well that was weird, maybe it was nothing, maybe" Goku smiled, always trying to be reassuring.**

**"Goku, about my dream, you're not going to tell everyone about it are you?"**

**"Not if you don't want me too" He turned and smiled, I couldn't of asked for a better uncle, everyone trusted him completely and I understood why.**

**We headed back to clearing where everyone was, Krillin, 18 and Marron had left and I could see Videl and Pan just leaving. **

**Trunks and Goten had begun training again, I loved watching them, it was fascinating how fast and strong they were. Dodging and guarding each others moves with another attack, Trunks curving his sword around Goten which is deflected by a come back action from Goten sending Trunks aback. Vegeta sniggered to himself towards Trunks, thank god I don't have a father like him, unable to please and pushy, in fact I didn't have a father at all, not one that I knew of, my mother never spoke of him and I never asked, neither did anyone else for that matter, it seemed to be a person that never existed, but of course he did or else I wouldn't be here.**

**I sat down and opened my rucksack peckish for a snack, I had some chocolate and fruit bars which had been eyed up the moment I took them from my bag.**

**"Would you like one, Goku, guys?"**

**"Yes please!" I would have been worried if Goku had declined, I emptied my bag in front of me and let them take what they wanted. If there was one way to stop training it was food.**

* * *

**When everyone had called it a day, Trunks offered to walk me home as normal. It was one of my favorite times of the day. As usual we took the long way home so we had time to chat and catch up and for the first time in my 19 years of life, Trunks held my hand. It was warm and smooth, surprising for a guy who is always fighting and training. He took my hand without hesitation and held it firmly as though protecting me from the world. It was a beautiful evening and I felt all girly and romantic, the sun beamed its setting shades and the light made Trunks's violet hair become more vibrant then ever. **

**I had started to have a crush on Trunks when I was 16 and he was 18, it was the first time I had seen him training as I was never really that interested in it before. As soon as I watched him release that large dangerous sword from his back, my heart sunk in desire. The way he held himself, shoulders back, confidence showing no restraint to his challenger, he was strong and dominant I just couldn't resist him. I decided to be cool and collected around him, keep myself mysterious and full of wonder, there were still things we hadn't learnt about each other 3 years on and it was the best excuse I knew to be around him.**

**Reaching my front door the scene was something out of a film, I had imagined this moment a million times and had waited patiently for it. Still holding my hand he took the other, facing each other I was unsure as what to do next but we just looked to each other, looking deep into the darkness of each others eyes. His eyes were as deep as the ocean and as blue as the sea bed itself, I was lost.**

**I looked over his face at every scar, scratch and dimple, his lips were small but smooth and I couldn't stop myself anymore, I leaned forward towards him and he met me half way, we touched noses and savored the moment, preparing ourselves for what was to come next, I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back, showing his beautiful white teeth. Each of our lips married the other and we hung embraced in the moment, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me softly towards him, my arms joined together over his shoulders and to the back of his neck, where I slowly caressed his skin and twiddled a small piece of his hair with my fingers.**

**Time had stopped. I wanted nothing more but to stay like this forever, I tried desperately to remember every detail of his kiss, the sensation from his lips and the tightness of his grip.**

* * *

**Monday. The day all mothers, business men, teachers, young kids and most of the earths population hated. But not me. Today, was the best day of the week and to me will always be, the morning after I kissed the boy I loved.**

**I had, had the best nights sleep, no nightmares not even a simple dream, just silence and tranquility. I awoke feeling brand new, refreshed, reborn. A smile sat perfectly on my face from the moment I opened my eyes, I reached for my curtains and stretched them open exposing the fresh morning sun to beam through. I unlocked my window to breath in the air that made love to my lungs and to my right I found a small birds nest that I had never noticed before and there lay snuggled inside was a beautiful golden and rose colored forest robin, a common bird in the forests around the village.**

**I greeted the bird as it hopped and chirped, very tame to the human presence. Spinning and dancing around my room with no need for music, I skillfully grabbed my towel from the hook and ballet'd my way to the bathroom. Massaging my hair and body with soap and hair products I felt great, the shower had never been more than a small cubicle for washing but now I could pretend I was dancing in the rain.**

**Towel wrapped round my body and hair, I hummed and giggled back to my room, past my mother who was confused at the sight of me alive and kicking, compared to the last few days. Today I dressed to impress, I curled my hair as it hung long, vibrant and soft down my back, my make up was flawless and I wore a pair of skinny jeans with black high laced boots and a white crop top which had the Kami School symbol meaning wisdom, printed on the front.**

**Ready for the day ahead, I gobbled some pancakes mum had made, grabbed my rucksack and headed for school. I greeted every passer by and even checked myself out a little in the advert with the mirror, as the wind behind me blew in my direction causing my hair to swing forward, I swung it back bringing a few guys attention as I walked the crossing. Reaching school, I saw Goten at the gates waiting for me, lively and bubbly as always he waved me over.**

**"Morning Kelong, wow you look awesome, nice top!"**

**"Thanks, I feel awesome"**

**"What's the occasion?"**

**"No occasion" I winked at Goten who could tell I was keeping something back.**

**"Funny, that's what Trunks said to me this morning as well"**

**"Oh really, what a coincidence" We walked ahead towards the school drive and into the courtyard, before we entered, something flew in front of my face and chirped in my ear "Ah, it's the bird that's made a nest outside my window, it must have followed me"**

**"It looks like it really likes you, what have you fed it?"**

**"Nothing, but didn't you hear, all the birds are back in the forest at the clearing"**

**"Yeah my dad told me, bit strange if you ask me"**

**The bird flew around my hair and landed on my shoulder, I had never had a reaction from any kind of animal before, especially one that wanted to perch on my shoulder. "You've got to go now little one, I can't go inside with you" I gestured the back of my hand for it to stand on, instead it simply flew off, as though it knew exactly what I was saying. **

**"Yeah, I get if there was simply no birds but no nests as well and now they're both back together"**

**"I know, Gohan couldn't think of any reason for it"**

**"Hmm, I just thought, I wonder how Bulma's getting on with that metal eye we found"**

**"Oh yeah, I'm sure she would let us know if she discovered anything"**

**Although school dragged, It passed by from the thoughts of last night that couldn't escape my mind, day dreaming out a nearby window I noticed the bird from earlier was perched on a ledge looking in. I stared in its direction and tilted my head, it copied me, I tilted my head the other way, it repeated. I looked away in the hope I was just imagining things, but as I looked back it was stood on the sill of the window looking right at me. **

**"Kelong, Kelong, KELONG" A pile of books slammed in front of me on my desk, startling me. "Something out there interesting?" The teacher had a face like a slapped arse, coming right into my personal space I stood up, towering over her, she backed down a little.**

**"No miss" A simple answer.**

**"Good, now sit-" She was interrupted by the final school bell.**

**I grabbed my things and rushed out the classroom, I was stopped by the traffic of students all clambering into the corridors trying to exit the building. Pushing my way through the crowd I bumped into Trunks who was also trying to get out.**

**"Hey"**

**"Hi" We were pushed together, he put one arm around me guarding me from getting crushed. "Where has everyone come from?" he questioned.**

**"I don't know, West City College isn't always this busy is it?"**

**"There must be something happening" We both managed to squeeze our way through when we could hear chanting, running outside there was a huge crowd of students in a circle and two idiots in the middle having a fight.**

**"Pft, we could take them on easily, ay Trunks"**

**"Damn right we could, but we'll hold back, we don't want to seriously hurt someone" We both laughed together and stayed a little to watch the fight. It was funny how strong we were compared to everyone else, yet we always had to keep it hidden. I suppose we couldn't just go around punching people, I know first hand what happens if someone does that. **

**We met Goten at the gates again who was scoffing on some sponge cake, it had dribbled down his shirt.**

**"I'll remember to get you a bib for your birthday this year Goten" I punched him gently in the arm, he rubbed it sarcastically, still munching on his cake.**

**"Well my birthday is before yours, so I'll remember to buy a muzzle" He opened his mouth to show me the contents of his mouth, I heaved.**

**"Thanks very much for that Goten"**

* * *

**The walk home was full of laughter and banter as Goten had clearly figured out something was going on between me and Trunks and was not shy of jokes, as Goten's house was up first it was just me and Trunks for the rest of the way.**

**"You know Trunks, you don't have to walk me home every day"**

**"Why, don't you want me too?" He raised one eye brow and gave me a cheeky grin.**

**"Yes, course I do, I was just saying" I hid my face in my shoulder, Trunks hooked my chin and turned me to face him.**

**"Well then, I'll carry on walking you home" He leaned in and kissed me softly, balancing on my tiptoes I almost fell into him as he pulled away. "I'll see you later"**

**"uh huh" My brain turned to mush and I was unable to string two words together.**

**As I got inside, I felt my cell phone vibrating, scuffling through my bag I found it, It was Bulma.**

**"Hey Bulma, everything alright?...Yeah, uh huh, yep, what...it's what?!"**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Arrival

**Chapter 6 - The Arrival**

* * *

**My phone dropped from my hand in slow motion and could I hear Bulma on the other end repeating my name, a feeling more stronger than nausea sank deep within my stomach, it was more a realization that something really was happening to me, to us all and for the last few months we had no idea.**

**From stepping into the house I was running straight back out, my mother calling my name as I left, I couldn't stop, I had to get to Bulma's and figure this all out, see it for myself.**

**Arriving at Bulma's I could sense most of us had already arrived, I stopped to calm myself and took a moment to catch my breath. I had no idea what to expect but I knew it wasn't going to be great news.**

**Heading inside, I just caught a glimpse of Gohan walking past the kitchen and into the small corridor, presumably down into Bulma's lab. I followed, catching up with them as we all squeezed into the room. It seems such a large space with just me and Bulma inside, but with us all in, it had shrank tremendously.**

**As I walked into the room, everyone seemed to turn and face me, we all had the same worrying expression, unsure what was lying for us all in the darkness.**

**"Okay, are we ready guys, I've already watched it through once" Bulma waited for a response and then pressed play.**

**I squeezed through Goku and Vegeta to get to the front where I stood center of everyone, arms at my side, back straight, I locked my gaze at the screen as it began to play, passing the black and white static. **

**An image appeared on the screen, it was the clearing, the camera scanned the area and then locked onto a figure in the distance which was sat down looking awfully depressed. It was me, that day I got attacked, I carried on watching whilst trying to remember the days events and look from my perspective.**

**How strange it was to be looking at myself, I admired my hair for a second as it blew gracefully at the wind but the admire turned to fear as a hand appeared in the right hand corner of the screen, a huge ball of light formed from it's palm**

**It suddenly dawned on me, "Is this ... ?" I looked at no one and kept my eyes fixated on the TV. **

**"Yes, keep watching" Bulma spoke.**

**The hand that was currently in mid energy ball, moved his hand away from me and aimed into the distance, almost as though on purpose, I realized now that, that first hit was meant to startle me, not hit me.**

**I watched myself react to the blow and without time to gather my thoughts, the hand prepared another energy ball, this time I remember it landing closer beside me and that's exactly what it did. From there, I turned around and tried to escape, until the image had completely changed location and teleported in front of me. **

**My face said it all, as the figure that day appeared out of no where as I tried to escape, but here now, watching myself I just kept my stare. There was no audio, which I was glad about, as hearing myself in pain would have been just unbearable, for us all i'm sure.**

**The video kept going and for the next 5-10 minutes everyone watched as I tried to defend myself against the mysterious being who was recording every move we both made. **

**No one made a sound, it was so silent in the room I felt like I was the only one there. I had forgotten my surroundings and felt numb inside. **

**The next part of the video was the hardest for me to watch, I was battered and bruised, blood was pouring from my face and body as the being looked me up and down, zooming in on places that were unnecessary. **

**I heard a small groan which I could tell came from Trunks, it appeared anger and frustration had polluted us all.**

**I was trapped in his grip, I couldn't remember how long he kept me like that, but it seemed on the video I was hanging there for a while. I had given up trying to escape his hold and let go of his fist that swallowed my whole neck.**

**"I can't stand here and watch this" Trunks stormed out of the room, almost shattering the door behind him. I looked down to the floor, trying not to do the same. **

**"It's almost finished, I promise" Bulma whispered.**

**I carried on watching, my eyes and head hurt, it felt different watching myself almost die, like it wasn't really me on the screen. The camera turned as he flung me into the distance and watched me hit the rocks. It quickly reversed back as Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Goten arrived at the clearing, all four of them attacking him.**

**Trunks had quickly disappeared from the action, which meant he was with me.**

**The rest of the fight didn't take long, after numerous single attacks, they had all teamed up to form one huge blast which sent the image flying and landed towards the rubble where I found the eye itself. **

**Before the video ended, the words ****'Sending Video'****appeared in the top right corner in ****bright red and then the word 'Sent' followed and then it stopped.**

**There was nothing, it wasn't the type of film you started having a discussion about, sharing your favorite moments.**

**"I can't believe it" Goku's tone was serious and dark.**

**"Me neither, that monster, was, recording the whole thing" Vegeta's voice was a little shaky, an unfamiliar emotion, but clearly this had disturbed us all.  
**

**"And it was sent somewhere, which means that attack was planned" My voice broke a little as I entered the conversation, a thick blanket of fear sunk deep into my skin which made me shiver inside.**

* * *

**"So, what do we do now?" Bulma stood in front of TV, asking a question that I'm sure we had all asked ourselves already.**

**"I don't know, we destroyed him, yet he had enough power to send that video somewhere. Unless another one arrives, were stuck" Goku's words went through one ear and out the next, there were so many questions racing through my mind It felt as though my head was going explode.**

**The room had gone so quiet that from underground, we could all hear the clashing and splashing of rain from outside, It was pouring it down. Fitting weather really for what we had just watched.**

**There wasn't much else to say as we all made our way back upstairs, I smiled at Bulma as a silent goodbye and left the house, closing the door I noticed Trunks, standing leg bent against the wall and head down covering his face from the rain.**

**"Hey, you alright" As I spoke the rain hitting my lips splashed against them, within seconds I was drenched from head to foot, as so was Trunks.**

**"Yeah, are you?" He pushed himself from the wall and wrapped his arms around me, no questions asked.**

**"I am now" I dug my face in his chest, although soaked it was warm and comforting. **

**"I'm so sorry for what you had to watch in there and I'm sorry I left, I just couldn't watch you like that" His voice was cold and broken.**

**"It's okay, I understand" I tightened my hold and kissed his chest. **

**"Come on, let's get you home" I nodded and let him guide me through the sunken streets, he came inside with me as we both dripped puddles on the carpet. **

**My mum wasn't in, so I assumed she was over at Chi Chi's, Goku would inform them both once he had arrived home, although I didn't want my mum knowing the truth about that day.**

**I made us both a hot drink and brought some towels and a blanket downstairs, we gathered on the sofa and both huddled up together to keep warm. I sat in between his legs and he wrapped the blanket around me. For a split moment I forgot all about the video, until the questions came pouring back in, heavier than the rain. **

**"You missed the best part ya'know" I held the hot cup in both my hands, circling the open with my thumbs.**

**"What, what do you mean?"**

**"At the end of the video, a message appeared on the screen, 'Sending video' it said"**

**"Sending video, sending where?" Trunks' tone turned sharp.**

**"We don't know, the video ended after it had sent"**

**"It was planned?"**

**"I think so, why would a strange being turn up out of nowhere, attack a random person and then send the recording"**

**"Wait, Kelong what about the other eye?"**

**"I only found one, why would it make a difference?"**

**"Well maybe the other eye had different writing on it, a location, numbers"**

**"Maybe, but what if it's been burnt, I was lucky to find the one we have"**

**"There has to be an explanation for all of this, why you, why has it been recorded, it was a robot, so it was created by somebody" Trunks gasp out of breath, he clearly had all the same questions as me.**

**I turned around to face him and placed my hands on his shoulders, his eyes were distracting but I could sense his pain and worry, much like my own.**

**"I know, I know, I'm asking myself these very questions, we will find something, I promise"**

**"No, you need to just stick to school and home, clearly your the target and I won't let anything happen to you"**

**"What, Trunks you can't order me to stay at home, I'll do as I please, wouldn't it be safer it I stuck with you or Goten?" I was suddenly confused by his turn of temper.**

**"I'm not ordering you to do anything, I'm clearly stating that it would help us all if you stayed out of trouble"**

**"Oh yeah, cause I do all this on purpose to get the shit beaten out of me don't I" I stood up, furious with how the conversation had turned sour.**

**"No, I don't mean that, just-"**

**"Just what Trunks, what the hell are you trying to say?" He stood up and even though he was taller than me, I stood my ground and came right into his face.**

**"Nothing, just leave it." He stormed past me and out the house.**

**I followed to the front door and watched him leave, stomping his feet like a child.**

**"That's right, leave! Walk away! I order you too!" My sarcastic comment was unnecessary, but I knew it would hit a nerve, how dare he just turn on me like that.**

**The rain was still coming down enormously and my vision was blurred from the water, as I stood there watching him leave, the bird from my windowsill, came down towards me, flapping it's wings in my face, chirping and dancing.**

**I watched it as it hovered in front of me, twitching it's head side to side.**

**"What are you looking at, one minute you're not here, the next I can't get rid of you!" I groaned and shooed it away, making it fly back to my windowsill.**

* * *

**I went back inside and sunk into the sofa, drenched again, the towels and blanket became damp and soggy, I pulled them from underneath me and chucked them on the floor.**

**My whole body had given up by this point and I just sat there, slouched, arms folded. The last thing I wanted was for me and Trunks to fall out, it's his own fault, being like that. I still didn't understand his outburst after replaying it in my mind.**

**My thoughts slowly turned back to the video, I had to figure this one out, on my own if I had too.  
_We know it was a robot, android, whatever, so someone had to create it. I need to watch that video again. _**

**The door opened and I heard my mother call my name, "In here" I called, she walked in staring at the floor, she was hurt and I felt incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry, about whatever you saw or heard"**

**"Kelong, when I fou- had you, I feared these days would come when you wanted to fight along side the others, I kept you sheltered and uneducated about the world around you, thinking it would hide you from the horrors that live in this world" She stopped, there was a moment of silence, I didn't know if it was my turn to speak, until she began again. "But clearly that has made you want to fight and I need to accept things like this will happen"**

**"Mum..."**

**"I never wanted to be apart of this, Chi Chi might be okay with her sons saving the world, but I'm not"**

**"Mum, what are you talking about?"**

**"All this, me be worried sick about you 24/7, wondering if you'll come home dead or alive. You're not like them, you're not a sayian or have any kind of fighting blood in you"**

**"Well, I've done alright for myself to say I'm not" My tone became harsh and confused. I stormed out, she tried to grab my shoulder as I walked past her but I brushed her off. "You're just like everyone else, telling me what to do and what not to do!" I left the house in a huff, walked to the right instead of the usual left, the rain was still pouring and I had left without my coat.**

**I took a small path that lead onto the back field, it was flooded and my white shoes were shortly ditched.  
Not sure where I was heading, as my previous spot to get away had been disturbed by the thoughts and reminders of my attack, I just kept walking until I came across a bridge I had never seen before, it was small but sturdy and a small river ran underneath, _this must be the river that runs at the end of our garden _I thought. **

**I went over the bridge that carried on a short while, I looked back and hadn't realized how far I'd gone, I could see my village in the distance and was glad to be away from it. **

**It was still raining but it had slowed down a little, the sky was dark and I didn't feel very cold anymore due to me walking at a fast pace trying to get out of the muddy fields.**

**As I carried on walking I came up to large wooden shack that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years, the windows had been smashed and glass had landed on the outside. Weeds had grown swamp like and with the recent weather it was swimming in mud. A broken fence surrounded the shack that was as useful as a chocolate fireguard.**

**I stepped over a part of the fence that had bent inwards, the slop of mud and water made contact with the fence and I jumped over a small puddle to land on some ground that hadn't been effected by it's surroundings. **

**I pressed my face against a window that hadn't been badly damaged and tried to identify anything inside.  
I couldn't see clearly, it was too dusty and grey. I walked around the shack until I found another window that wasn't covered in broken glass, as I peered inside I saw a strange pile in one of the corners, looking at my feet I found a large stone and threw it at the pile, something rolled from the edge and landed in no mans land inside the shack.**

**With the sky being dark and grim, there wasn't much light around me, I resulted in making a small energy ball again as not to draw attention in case someone was close by. I shined my hand a little in the shack through a pane that was broken.**

**What I saw was weird, confusing and disturbing. The thing that had fell from the pile was a bird, a dead bird, one that looked identical to the birds in the forest near the clearing. As I used the light to shine onto the pile, it then became a large pile of dead birds. **

**The stench reached me soon after and I covered my face with my sleeve. _Why is there a pile of dead birds? _The thought made me shudder of what or who would do this and clearly they came here to leave their victims.**

**With that in mind I decided it was time to leave, backing away from the window I shot round in fear as something tapped my back, it was that damn bird again from my windowsill. "Why do you keep following me?".**

**I moved right into it's small round face and saw something, it's eyes, they didn't blink like a normal bird would, in fact it hardly blinked at all. Instead it's eyes open and closed like a camera, LIKE A CAMERA.**

**Reality quickly hit me and I grabbed the bird, too fast for it to dodge out of the way. It felt so real, yet I knew other wise.**

**"You're, you're a machine, you've been following me and watching me for weeks" My grip tightened on it's small body, like the fist to my neck. **

**I turned around to view the pile of dead birds and another realization came to reality. _The dead birds, they were stolen and replaced, by, you._**

* * *

**I held the bird straight center of my face "Who ever you are, if you're watching, I'm going to crush every machine you have placed in that forest, just like you crushed those over there! And then I'm going to crush you! This is not over just yet!" I threw the machine to the ground and quickly smashed it with my foot, I held it there, rage burnt inside me.**

**"Hahaha and right you are Kelong, this isn't over yet"**

**The voice struck me like a thousand knives to my soul, my eyes widened and my throat became tight. I slowly turned around to find a figure standing behind me, arms crossed with a huge grin on it's face.**

**"We meet again Kelong, I've been looking forward to this moment"**

**It's stance and body shape was identical to the one that attacked me at the clearing, it was metal black skinned with a thick red stripe that started from it's head and made it's way down his whole body to his right foot. It's feet were similar to those of a duck but sharper and slightly less webbed. It's face was decorated with parts of machine and there was a black curved line that outlined the top of his head where a hair line would be. It's lips were grey and looked cracked and dry.**

**Whatever it was, it was hideous and I had no intention of sticking around, but I couldn't move, my whole body had reached such a state of shock it just stopped, like I was paralyzed.**

**"Kelong you look so surprised, don't you remember me?" It smiled with teeth that were bright white and artificial.**

**"Re-re-remember you?!"**

**"Hmm, clearly being here without us has erased your memory, just as we thought really" ****He was calm and spoke with a feminine tone**

**"I-I-I-"**

**"Don't understand?, well of course you don't, you've been living with these pitiful humans for 19 years"**

**He stepped forward and my whole body leaped back, tripping on a panel of fence that had fallen, I fell over landing on my back and the thing knelt down and reached towards me.**

**"I just need to check something, now hold still"**

**His large metal hand came towards me like a hungry snake, I had a sudden flash back of being grabbed by that other machine and it clicked that they were the same. I tried to squirm from his grip, but he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I couldn't move my arms and legs as he places his knees on the part that connected my upper and lower arm.**

**"What, what are you doing?" I cried, I felt a small amount of heat on my neck.**

**"Just checking you are the one we're after, aha yes" He let go of my hair and my head flung forward, he released me from the weight of his body and he stood up tall above me. "That hand print was clear as crystal"**

**"Hand, print?"**

**"Yes, the one NC2 left, what a despicable death, clearly he wasn't strong enough, unlike me"**

**So that was it, the machine that attacked me left his hand print on my neck, no wonder it stayed there for a couple of days. And the birds, they were all replaced with machine birds to watch us all. And now this thing here, saying stuff like I know him.**

**My fear had been replaced with more questions that flooded in, I looked up at the figure who seemed less intimidating as he simply stood there watching me, looking just as confused as me.**

**"I'm confused, what are you talking about, living with humans and that my memory has been erased, what the hell are you talking about!" I shouted loud enough in the hope someone would here me, besides the strange figure in front of me.**

**"Let me introduce myself, I am NC1, I was created by a powerful leader who has created an army so strong it could destroy the entire human race, but were not here to do that, just to take over it and you my friend are-"**

**"Don' . "**

**"Goku!" I screamed in relief. **

**"Ah, the all mighty Goku, I've seen much about you and your family"**

**"You've seen enough and now you die" Goku stood tall and fierce behind the figure, I hadn't noticed him appear, but I couldn't have been happier to see him. "See, you've left yourself open for an attack, I could sense the evil in you miles away"**

**NC1 and Goku stood face to face, I slowly got up and tried to gather my energy.**

**"Let's keep this simple ay Goku, you seem like a reasonable guy, I'll take Kelong back and we can forget this ever happened" His feminine and sarcastic tone made me feel uneasy.**

**"Kelong is going nowhere and neither are you as this will be your grave"**

**The machine projected a laugh so spine tingling I wanted to close my eyes and disappear. That was it!  
I signaled at Goku and placed my fingers upon my forehead. I held my gaze at Goku who nodded. As the figure stood between us we both quickly placed a hand on each of his shoulders and I closed my eyes and focused so hard, putting aside any worry or fear out of my mind. **

**A shift of light brought me to open my eyes, as all three of us stood in the clearing.**

**"Well, well well, aren't you full of surprises Kelong"**

**"Stop saying my name like you know me!" My heart, head and body flooded with rage, I was so confused at this point I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.**

**"Kelong remember, this is all being recorded" Goku was right, now was our chance to find where it was being sent to. "Who is your creator?" Goku shouted, fighting stance at the ready.**

**"Patience, patience, it won't be long now, not now we have found what tremendous power holds deep within you Kelong" He smiled a dirty smile that made the fire inside light up like an explosion.**

**" . .about!" In a rage too hot too handle I charged forward towards him, everything inside me boiled over and a feeling so strong took control, it was a feeling I had experience before, the day the baby cried.**

**"This is what I'm talking about!" NC1 grinned and laughed at me, opening his arms and looking up to the sky.**

**Just before the end of my fist would crack his entire face, he disappeared in a flash, I was left shooting forwards trying to stop myself as I hit the ground and rippled a few meters.**

**"Kelong!" Goku raced towards me and helped me up. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah, yeah i'm fine, where has it gone?"**

**"I don't know, it was too fast for me to focus, but I don't sense him anywhere, DAMN IT!" **

**"This can't be over, it can't be! I nearly had him!" I had never been like this before, nothing had ever sent me so crazy inside.**

**"This isn't over Kelong, we'll find him and when we do, we'll all be there"**


	7. Chapter 7 - Deja Vu

**Chapter 7 - Deja Vu**

* * *

**The rain didn't stop that day, Goku had taken me home and spoke to my mother for a good hour while I was upstairs taking a shower and getting ready for bed. It felt bizarre, after everything that had been said today, this no longer felt like home.**

**Whatever that creature was, he knew me and I needed to know how and why. He vanished so suddenly me and Goku were clueless of our next move, did we wait or leave.**  
**  
********After a while of waiting, we decided to call it a day, Goku could no longer sense his energy, I had never seen him so confused, it worried me. If that thing could out run Goku then we were in big trouble.**  
**  
********I played through the days events and remembered something in particular, how he knew it was me. I remember a small feeling of heat against my neck, like a scanner of some sorts and he knew it was me from the hand print on my neck.**  
**  
********Goku and my mother had gone silent downstairs, I stopped what I was doing and waited for them to start talking again, instead there were footsteps making their way upstairs. Goku appeared at my bedroom door, he looked sympathetic, I smiled a little and welcomed him in, we both sat on my bed, an awkward pause played before either of us spoke.**  
**  
********"Kelong, I wanted to ask you, why were you roaming around that shack?" He stared at me intently.**  
**  
********"I just, needed a walk, I ended up going too far I guess"**  
**  
********"Your mum told me you two fell out"**  
**  
********"Yeah, me and Trunks too"**  
**  
********"Aha, he did arrive at ours in a temper, I didn't ask him why"**  
**  
********"We were discussing the video and he just got weird with me"**  
**  
********"None of us wanted to watch that"**  
**  
********"What and I did?"**  
**  
********"No I didn't mean that, it's just a complicated conversation"**  
**  
********"Goku, why me?, why did that thing come to me? and then that NC1, he knew my name, he said things like it was nice to see me again" The emptiness inside me doubled, I couldn't look up to him and kept my gaze downwards.**  
**  
********"I can't answer that but we will find out why, all this has got so out of hand, were all trying to figure things out" He placed his hand on my back, it didn't help.**  
**  
********"There is something I can tell you Goku, when I was at the shack, inside was a huge pile of dead birds"**  
**  
********"Dead birds?"**  
**  
********"Yeah, they were the birds that disappeared out the forest"**  
**  
********"Kelong, how do you know this?"**  
**  
********"I noticed one day a familiar looking bird on my windowsill, it was golden and shiny just like the birds in the forest at the clearing, it was the same day all the birds had reappeared. I thought nothing of it and went about my normal routine, except It would spring up from nowhere in front of me and just hover there, staring at me"**  
**  
********"Right,"**  
**  
********"Then, at the shack, when I had discovered the pile of birds, it popped up from behind me and I noticed it's eyes, they were identical to those of the eye I found in the rubble at the clearing, except smaller, obviously. It then clicked to me that they were all just cameras, watching"**  
**  
********"Kelong,"**  
**  
********"I left them a message, that I would kill them all. Then that thing showed up. Goku how did you know I was there?"**

**"Like I said, I could sense something evil and everyone but you was at my house, something just didn't feel right. Good thing I took the chance as well ay" He was right, god knows what would have happened if Goku hadn't of showed up.**

**"Thank you."**

**"You never need to thank me Kelong"**

**The emptiness had filled a little with a small amount of hope that Goku gave me, he was wise, strong minded and most of all I felt as though he believed in me.**

**"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Goku yawned, it was late, very late.**

**"No, i'm good" I rubbed over my face and eyes, the day had taken it out of us.**

**"Okay, see you later, you just come see whenever okay?" Goku smiled and got up from the bed and headed for the bedroom door.**

**"Yep, thanks again" I watched him walked out and heard him walking down the stairs, he said a final goodbye to my mother and left the house. I shrank into my duvet and wrapped myself up like a nicely sealed present, the second I closed my eyes I had drifted once.**

* * *

**My eyes opened like a switch turning on a light bulb,** _**what was that noise?**_ **I wondered. I had the quilt over my head and could only see black, but, I could feel a presence, my body went into panic mode as I was sure someone was in my room, my mum maybe? I grabbed the top of the quilt with both hands and slowly peeped outwards, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they did, it was not my mother.**

**Before I could scream a hand placed itself over my mouth, keeping me down, my super flexible body allowed me to kick myself free as I bent my knees under his chest and pushed him off me with my feet. He flung backwards into my wardrobe and broke it entirely. I stood tall on my bed, although my balance wasn't perfect, the dark figure brushed off pieces of wood and my clothes that had fallen on him and he stood up, ready to pounce.**

**"Who are you? and what to do you want?" Adrenaline had woken my body up within minutes and I stood ready to defend myself, my only concern was my mother who was only on the other side of the house, I expected her to run it after the noise of the wardrobe being shattered.**

**"You." The figure spoke, he smiled and all I saw was bright white teeth under his dark hood that shadowed his face.**

**All I needed to see was his teeth and I knew immediately who he was, NC1 back to collect me.**

**"I'm not going anywhere with you!"**

**"But you are Kelong, I've gave you plenty of time to think things through, now it is time to return"**

**"Return to where?" I was frustrated and prepared myself to attack him, until realizing last time I tried I failed, so I stayed where I was, waiting for him to attack first.**

**"Home" NC1 dropped his hood and held out his hand, this sudden change of personality confused me.**

**"Home? What, what** _**this**_ **is my home"**

**He said nothing more and dropped his hand, I stood on my bed waiting for something to happen, a small laugh came from NC1 which only made me angrier.**

**"What are you laughing at?" My voice raised from frustration and my patients was dropping quickly to zero.**

**"Calm down Kelong, save all that energy for later"**

**NC1's feminine voice annoyed me and even more how calm about everything he was, like this was all just some big game he was playing.**

**"Stop saying stuff that doesn't mean anything!" I could see in his face the more angry I was getting the more pleasure he was getting from it, I couldn't take it any longer, but I didn't want to strike and miss again.**

**"Kelong, why don't you go back to sleep, you are dreaming after all" NC1 moved towards me, grin wide and frightening.**

**"What, I'm just, dreaming again?" Hundreds of emotions were filling up inside me, It could be a dream, the last one was so real just like now. "Right, i'm just, dreaming" My body suddenly filled with exhaustion and slumped to mush and I could feel myself falling, I landed on the soft sheets and the blackness turned to silence.**

* * *

**"Kelong, Kelong, Kelong wake up"**

**"Huh, uh what?, what time is it?"**

**"It's almost lunch, you've missed the start of school"**

**I sat up and jumped out of bed as though my bed was on fire.**

**"Shit, shit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"**

**"Kelong, it's alright, I rang up school and told them you weren't well"**

**"Oh, right, thanks" I blushed a little in embarrassment, I could always count on my mum.**

**"Breakfast?"**

**"Yeah, thanks" I smiled and laid back in bed, as I began to relax, last night flashed back to me, I shot up and turned to my wardrobe that was, not broken to pieces. "What the," I walked over to inspect it, inside was still as I had left it and nothing looked damaged.**

**I closed the wardrobe and sat at the edge of my bed, "But he was here last night, he destroyed half of my room, I guess it was a dream"**

**I carried on my normal routine of getting ready for the day, lunch at school didn't actually start for another hour so I could make it in time to meet Goten and Trunks for food.**

**I ate the cereal my mum had prepared for me and scoffed it down, so I wasn't late for lunch at school.**

**"I'm going to meet Goten and Trunks for lunch"**

**"But you've just ate breakfast"**

**"I know, but I'm still going to meet them"**

**"Okay, have fun, be careful"**

**I had already closed the door as she shouted to me. It was a gorgeous day as apposed to last night being torrential rain. Winter had not settled upon us just yet, but it was still chilly, my leather jacket kept me warm and I stuck to skinny jeans again today just in case it decided to rain.**

**Even with my rucksack half empty, I took it every where with me, there were a couple of books inside, my phone and purse.**

**I reached college just in time to see Goten and Trunks leaving and walking towards the city center.**

**"Hey, Goten, Trunks!" I waved frantically trying to get their attention, Goten turned to face me but Trunks carried on walking,** _**oh yeah we've fallen out,**_ **I thought.**

**Goten walked towards me and signaled to Trunks to give him 5 minutes, I stopped where I was and waited for Goten to reach me.**

**"Hey Kelong, I thought you weren't coming to school today"**

**"Nah, I just slept in, i'm fine"**

**"Good, well we're just about to get some lunch, you coming?"**

**"Um, yeah sure, if it's not going to be awkward"**

**"Awkward? Argh, ignore him, he wants to talk to you anyway, he hasn't shut up about you all day"**

**I blushed, trying to hide my face from Goten.**

**"Okay let's go"**

**We walked back to where Trunks had stopped to wait for us, he kept his head down, scraping his feet on the concrete, shuffling his bag and jacket around. I kept my eye contact on him but he didn't return it, I know we had a little bit of an argument but it was nothing to be this serious about.**

**"So, where are we going for food?" I asked**

**"We were actually going to head home, my mums cooked us something" Goten couldn't contain his excitement for dinner at home.**

**"Oh okay" Good thing I wasn't starving, I could skip lunch and just wait for everyone to finish.**

* * *

**Once we arrived at Goten's I noticed he went inside the house long before me and Trunks did, leaving us both walking the rest of the way. There were a million things I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't find the right words. So I didn't say anything, I just carried on walking.**

**"Kelong, can we talk?" Trunks stopped and stood in front of me, blocking my path.**

**Good, he's asked first, just what I wanted.**

**"Sure"**

**We headed over to a large tree that had nearly completely lost all of it's leaves, most were all crinkled on the ground, grey and dark green, whilst ones that had a little bit of life left in them were hanging by the smallest grip on the branches.**

**We both sat down, in front of each other, the earth was cold but dry, I hesitated on taking my jacket off to sit on it but decided against it as the wind picked up.**

**"I'm sorry, the other night shouldn't have ended the way it did, I just, I just can't stand to see you hurt. I've been dying to just come over and see you and tell you, how sorry I am, I didn't mean to snap at you, I want to keep you safe, protect you."**

**The memory of our first kiss floating back into my mind, a small smile creeped up my face, one I couldn't contain. Hearing these words made me realise how silly we both were. I looked up at him, his face was so innocent and gorgeous, as he made a small puppy dog look, a look I just couldn't resist.**

**"Trunks, I forgive you and I'm sorry too, it's been difficult for all of us"**

**And that was all that was needed to be said, Trunks lent over and hugged me tight, as though I'd been away from home for months, it was nice as it blocked the wind and kept me warm.**

**Our hold lasted longer than I thought, but I wasn't complaining, I could hold Trunks forever. Unfortunately our moment was teared in half as Chi Chi's screech came from the front door, it hit us more piercing than the winds themselves.**

**"Are you two coming in for dinner or what!" As we looked round, she was wailing a tea towel around in frustration.**

**"Jeese, come on, quickly" Trunks joked, we both laughed and he helped me up from the ground. Although he didn't have too, he held my hand until we reached the front door, which wasn't that far from where we were previously sat.**

**The table was set and food was served, I still wasn't that hungry but forced as much down as I could. I had quickly remembered Goku had to leave the house pretty late last night to find me, I hoped Chi Chi didn't bring the subject up, as I hadn't mentioned last nights events to anyone.**

**Hope wasn't enough.**

**"So Kelong, feeling better today?" Chi Chi glared at me, her sarcastic tone cutting through me.**

**"Why what was the matter?" Goten spoke up.**

**"Oh noth-" Chi Chi cut me off.**

**"I heard your father coming in at god knows what time last night, apparently something happened and he had to take Kelong home" Chi Chi turned her back to me and she began washing some dishes, what was her problem?!**

**"Really? are you alright?" Trunks placed his hand over mine, his tone soft and reassuring.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, it was nothing, honest" I kept my gaze and played with my food with the fork, my anxiety returned at the thought of what happened and my dream last night.**

**"Are you sure? What were you doing out so late?"**

**"Trunks, really I'm fine" I snapped and shoved my way out of the table, I couldn't handle everyone's questions, there were too many lately and I couldn't answer them as I hadn't figured it all out myself. Before leaving, I stopped at the door "Trunks, I'm sorry"**

**I began walking home, going through everything in my head, passing the college I looked at everyone in the grounds, how simple and uncomplicated their lives were, they didn't have someone sneaking into their dreams and telling them they are not who they think they are.**

**And that's when I decided, I needed to find this NC1 and get my questions answered. The only place I could think of finding him was the shack, a stupid and risky decision but one I had to take. I was just going to talk to him, that was all.**

**I couldn't quite remember my way to the shack but I knew I had to cross a small bridge before, it was way past all the fields behind my house. Luckily today it hadn't rained, so most of the fields had dried up and had cracks all over.**

**About 30 minutes later, I saw the bridge in the distance and ran towards it, crossing and pressing forward until I came across the run down shack. I forgot how bad the smell was and once again covered my nose with my sleeve.**

**"Are you here? It's me, Kelong. I need to speak to you...NC1?"**

**I stood near the exit of the clearing and listened, I heard no footsteps or shuffles and assumed he wasn't here, so where would I find him, unless I waited for him to find me.**

**Just as I turned to leave, a snap of a twig grabbed my attention.**

**"Who's there? NC1?"**

**"So Kelong, you've found me. I knew you would." The slyness of his voice went straight down my spine.**

**"Yes. I need answers."**

**"Answers, whatever for?" He moved closer to me, slithering like a snake around me, his breath was warm on my neck.**

**I stepped back away from him, my face scrunched with disgust at the stench of his odor.**

**"You know what for, why are you here? Why do you know me? Everything you keep saying to and about me, none of it makes sense" My heart was racing with anticipation, he glared and grinned at me, clearly he had been hoping for this.**

**"Well, Kelong, why don't you come with me and I can tell you everything" The monster held out his hand and curled his long fingers repeatedly, his nails were long and colored a vampire purple.**

**"I-I-I Can't"**

**"Why not, you want to know, don't you?"**

**"Yes, but-"**

**"Don't worry about the others, I'll bring you back, .sound" His brow lowered and his grin widened, his pupils swallowed the colour in his eyes like a cat ready to pounce on it's prey. He stretched his hand further towards me, I slowly stepped forward and hesitated as I went to connect my hand with his, before I had time to decline, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me in to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back, restraining me from escaping.**

**A darkness surrounded us and flashes of light flew by, I felt the monster release me from his grip. A warmth radiated around me, my breathing was murky as the smell was damp and stuffy. Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was a large table, covered in beakers, equipment of all kinds, jars with floating animals and creatures inside. The sound of bubbling experiments drowned my ears and I felt a strange Deja Vu.**

**Following the table of stuff it lead me to large pipes that covered the floor on one side of the room, following them I came to something I thought must have been a mistake, pods. Lot's of them. Full of the strange artificial blue color that haunted my dreams.**

**I gasped as reality hit me like a ton of bricks.**

**"Is it all coming back to you my dear?" NC1 stood high behind me, looking down on me, his mouth a constant grin.**

**"What, what the hell is this place?" Panicking, I tried to look for an escape, there were no doors or windows "Get me out of this place, NOW!"**

**"I'm afraid that cannot be done, besides, you wanted to come here" NC1 moved to the large table and picked up a large syringe with a small sliver needle on the end, he squirted it to check it was working, a small amount of thick liquid emerged from the top.**

**"You're, you're.." Stepping backwards I hit one of the pods "The one...in my dream.."**

**"Aha! So it is coming back to you, oh thank god, the mistress will be happy" He tapped the syringe, playing with it.**

**"What, what are you...going to do with that?" The feeling and memory of being paralyzed make my skin crawl with fear.**

**"Oh stop worrying, this one isn't for you"**

**"This...one?" I gulp, feeling as though I had swallowed my whole throat.**

**"Is that what I said? Silly me, you need to relax, you're making me nervous" His calm feminine tone scared me to death, relax? stop worrying? I felt as though I was going mad, the small space make me feel claustrophobic and it didn't help that there were no doors or windows for me to get air or escape from.**

**"Here, why don't you sit down" NC1 pointed at me, my hold body went stiff as he swung his finger to his right, sending me along with it. I landed on a small white chair that had stains of blood on the legs. Although I could move my arms and legs I couldn't pick myself up from the chair.**

**"Please, let me go!" Kicking my legs attempting to move the chair, seemed to be making NC1 angry as he sharply turned and glared at me, a look I was familiar with from Chi Chi, although right now, I wouldn't mind if it was Chi Chi.**

**NC1 carried on whatever he was doing, ignoring me, I took a good look around the room, it scared me even more on how familiar the room was, I had defiantly dreamt of this. The pods, the table I was laid upon, the monster himself, which left one thing. The woman.**

**I didn't see her face in my dream, I only vaguely remember her dark hair and curvy figure, which made me assume she was a woman. Plus, NC1 did mention something about a mistress, I took it that, that was her.**

**Not long after I had been forced upon the chair I sat on, NC1 put down some equipment and moved to a panel that stuck out from the wall, opening it I noticed a large set of buttons, he entered a sequence and closed the panel, curiosity got the better of me as I waited for something to happen.**

**A loud beep presented itself as a large tile on the floor moved upwards and to the left, opening a space. I watched and waited as the sound similar to an elevator moving upwards kept my attention to where the tile once sat.**

**My heart had finally stopped. Even though my body was frozen by an invisible force, I couldn't move if I tried.**

**A grin more evil and menacing then NC1's smiled right at me.**

**"Welcome home, Kelong."**


	8. Chapter 8 - Almost Lover

Chapter 8 - Almost Lover

* * *

The figure that stood before me looked disturbingly familiar, but that wasn't because I knew her, it was because I looked like her.

Her small petite lips and cute button nose but with wide huge eyes, her shoulder length chocolate brown hair, which is my natural colour. Although my eye brows were slightly thicker and my hair was more wild, you would think she was my mother.

My mother ...

Within those short seconds of her arrival, my questions were getting answers, the riddles made sense and suddenly my life felt like a lie.

"Well, stand up, let me have a look at you" The woman stepped towards me, I was still locked in NC1's invisible hold. "NC1, release her"

Once released, I slumped forwards, it felt weird being able to control myself again, I stood up, mirroring the woman in front of me. I was slightly taller by about 2 inches and my arms and shoulders were more pronounced not broad but toned.

"Wow, impressive" The woman circled me, checking me from every angle.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" I questioned.

"I told you, Mistress, she has no memory of her past" NC1 spoke up, still playing with the equipment on the large table.

"Well if you'd care to tell me, maybe I would remember as you're both so adamant that I have some sort of 'past'" I was taking no crap, I was sick of brief conversations and small talk.

"Of course, I do apologies about all this, it was just easier to bring you home and explain" The woman took her original place in front of me, I couldn't quite get to grips with how similar we looked. "If you'll follow me, Kelong"

I nodded, keeping myself under control and strong, she turned back to the panel on the wall and entered in a different code to the previous one.

A different tile on the floor, larger than the others, lifted and moved to the side, revealing stairs that seemed to lead into just darkness. She took the lead into the emptiness and I followed. She said nothing to me as we walked down the stairs that seemed to go on forever.

Finally we reached a long corridor that had doors on every side all the way along, bright white spot lights lit up each entrance of each door, we carried on down the stone walled corridor, it was cold and unpleasant.

We reached door number 24, ironic as it was a favorable number of mine. The woman opened her jacket to reveal numerous inside pockets that had multiple keys, key cards, pens, a note pad and at the very top pocket was the number 24 stitched on the outside of the pocket.

She reached inside to take out key, a key unlike the others, it had the number 24 engraved at the top of the bow with the shaft being carved to look like the stems of DNA and the actual key BIT was so complex it was like a maze, it was a golden colour that had not a single mark or scratch upon, almost as if it had literally just been made inside her pocket.

She took a final look at me before inserting the key into the lock, I watched as turned the key and then pushed it down to release the lock. A multiple of clunks could be heard from inside the door and with a final click, the door opened slowly inwards.

* * *

She stood next to me and gestured me inside, I hesitated but made my first step. As I entered an automatic light turned on, it flickered before finally shining bright.

To my right was a small bed with a short white railing all around, almost like a cot. In the top right corner was a small circular camera, similar to the eyes of NC1. The room was dusty and even with the light on it still felt dark, there was no colour except for the white of the railing on the bed.

The floor was a matte black tile and the walls were a murky beige that was in desperate need of a new coat. There was a massive amount of space left in the room, but somehow I felt crowded and claustrophobic.

"So, what do you think?" The woman broke the heavy silence.

"About what?"

"Your room"

"My room?" I released a small laugh of irritation.

"Yes, this was your room, a little outdated I know, but you weren't in it for very long"

"Okay, you really need to start explaining things now, I can't take much more of this 'you think I know what you're talking about' thing" My anger was becoming apparent and the woman took a step back in surprise. I didn't realise I had scared her a little.

"Okay, fine" The woman walked to the cot and pressed a small button that dropped the railings, she sat down upon the small bed and crossed her legs, that made me realise what she was wearing (as it was hidden by the white lab coat she had on) A very short tight skirt, navy blue, with a buttoned navy blouse that had a trip of white where the buttons were, she had buttoned her collar up to the top and wore a small necklace under the collar.

I turned to face her and lent against the nearest wall, crossing my ankles to keep myself sturdy.

"I assume you have noticed how familiar we look, Kelong"

"Yes."

"There is no easy way to put this without, confusing what life you have now, but, I am your mother"

A sudden rush of fear, reality and confusion hit me all at once, I felt as though I was apart of a weird sci-fi movie. I kept my stare at my newly pronounced mother but she kept hers to the ground as she fiddled about with a piece of string that came from her lab coat.

"But, I didn't give birth to you, technically" The confidence she had first shown when I first met her had disappeared and her facial expressions seemed to be showing a small amount of guilt upon her pale face. "You were, created, Kelong"

I said nothing, I just stood there, motionless like I was in NC1's invisible hold once more. Her words hadn't quite reached me yet and my emotions were as still as my body.

"You, Kelong, are number 24, although you were the first to be tested. You are part of a large plan of mine, which seemed impossible 19 years ago. And yet here you are, more powerful than any of us realized. I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now, here, looking at you."

"Cut the crap woman, stop talking in stupid riddles, and just explain yourself!" I pushed myself from the wall, she fell back into the bed, hands raised to her face. I stopped, rage and compassion were hitting each other inside my head. "I can't take this anymore, I have lived 19 years of my life, being someone's creation?! For what and for who?!"

"Please, calm down" She whimpered, I took a deep breath and rested myself against the wall once more. "There's so much to say, I didn't think it would be this difficult. Okay, first, let me introduce myself-"

"Well it's about fucking time!"

"My name is Nain, Miss Nain, I was once an assistant the the scientist, Dr Collie. He was a great man and one I looked up to, but I was a simple assistant, but I was smart and had huge ideas that I was desperate to make into reality." She took a deep breath, a small amount of anger broke free in her speech. "Myself and Dr Collie were responsible for the creation of the Bio-Warriors, who we we were instructed to create by Lord Jaguar. They of course were defeated and killed many years ago, but I escaped, I was saved by your friend Krillin"

"You know, Krillin" The only question that seeped from my throat I knew would have a proper answer.

"Yes, however this was when, the culture fluid was released after we created bio-broly, a creation that was destructive beyond our imaginations"

"Bio-Broly?" I whispered to myself, a name I faintly recognized.

"Well, before all this happened after the original Broly had been destroyed we took samples of his DNA in order to create Bio-Broly. I on the other hand, stole numerous samples of the DNA for myself and-"

She stopped, I waited for her to carry on but she said nothing.

"SPEAK!" I ordered, my patients was fading quickly.

"and I mixed it with my own" Her voice was full of shame, like she was unhappy about what she had done.

"I don't understand, you stole DNA of Broly and mixed his with yours, and you're upset about it?" It was then more questions came flooding in. "So, you're my mother and Broly is my..-"

"Father, technically, yes"

"What, why.. why have you done all of this? And why have I been living with all my, family, all this time, instead of being here?"

"As I said before, you were the first to be tested, once you had been, born, shall we say, I then had to insert the blood of Broly into your body. This would, enable you, to become-"

"A..Sayian?" My voice croaked as the words spilled from my mouth.

"Yes, but nothing happened, we thought you were a fault and I sent you to be dispersed, however I could not just leave you in the middle of nowhere, so I left you where I hoped Krillin and the others would find you, in the hope you would have a normal life, but I was wrong, as the tests did work, they just needed more time then I had estimated"

"So, hold up, why didn't you just come get me back when I was still a baby"

"Well, after multiple tests I realized it took up to 5-6 years for the blood to fully merge with mine, yours, by then, anything could of happened to you, like for instance, I see you have dyed your hair purple, you do look a little different"

"Yeah, I never liked it brown" My blunt statement took her aback.

"I see"

"Look, this is lovely n'all but I need to go to my real home, I've had enough of this"

"You can't, go."

"Why the hell not"

"Well,why do you think all of a sudden we have brought you back"

Good question, I didn't think about that and she still hasn't explained to me what her 'plan' was.

"I don't care, whatever it is I don't want to be apart of it" Before she could say anything more, I made my way for the door that was still slightly open. I was faster than her and as I left the room I could hear her calling out to me.

"No, Kelong, Please stop, wait!"

I picked up my pace and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction that we had arrived from, hundreds of doors passing by me, _how long is this corridor?!_ I looked back but saw nothing and no one. I slowed down and took a look at the doors around me, I noticed a sign above a door a few yards from me which said _Stock. _

* * *

I had to investigate, curiosity got the better of me and it could be somewhere I could hide. Of course, the door was locked. I pointed my finger at the lock of the door and used a small laser energy, burning the lock inside I heard it click open. Quietly making my way inside, the light, as before automatically turned on, flickering slightly.

I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I imagined the word stock to mean, old stuff like desks, used computers, chairs, lab equipment but instead, it was the stock, of me. I hadn't fully comprehended when Nain was speaking that there would be more of me. Lines of me. Rows. Hundreds of my lookalikes, lifeless, placed in large glass pods with the note, _Completed, Sleeping until needed._ They were sleeping? I looked closer into the pod and noticed they had small attachments to there nose which I assumed was oxygen. To think, these things were alive, blood flowing through them, Sayian blood.

And yet, here they were, locked inside a small pod no wider then a single bed ready to be used for some evil scheme I knew nothing of.

The room I stood it was a completely different shape to that of my own, the roof was a blue glass dome with little light seeping through and white pillows joined together in the center of the dome.

I walked along the rows, hundreds of them were completed and I began asking myself more, completed for what? Before I had time to let everything sink in an alarm beamed through hidden speakers I could not see. It sounded like a fire alarm and with that my body and mind began shouting, escape, run.

If there was a fire, I needed to get out of here quick.

Carrying on down the corridor, I came to a left turning, there was no spotlights down this path, so I used a small energy beam once more as my guide. Dust, cobwebs, spiders, rats and mice all seemed to live in this dark part, I walked through hastily searching for anything I could hide in, surely they would be coming after me soon, as she knew I had made my way down these parts.

The alarm began to get quieter, I must be in a part of wherever I am that is not visited daily as there were no speakers. I slowed my pace, feeling I was too far now for them to find me for a while.

I stopped, trying to listen out for talking or any other sound other than the alarm and I could, but it was the sound of, waves. I walked on, clearly there was a thin wall or even a door I could escape from that was letting in the sounds of the sea. Not before long I came to a boarded up wall, cracks of light broke free between the planks of wood and I fired a shot of energy which exploded the wood forward and opened my exit.

Appearing from the darkness and into the early evening light I found myself surrounded by sea and sand. Huge, forest trees pillowed to my right, I walked to the sure and turned round to view where I had just been inside. The building was giant and disguised by grass, weeds and moss, stones and pebbles decorated the outside, and I'm sure from a distance it just looked like a very large hill that had been overgrown for years.

Without further hesitation I flew off into the distance, picking up my speed as I got further away from my prison. I had no idea where I was, but If I could land somewhere safe, I could try my instant transmition to take me home. Slowly hovering through the clouds, I noticed another small island, too small to build anything upon it.

As I landed I prepared myself to return home, thinking of everything inside my room from my duvet cover to the smallest of ornaments. More than ever I had never wanted to go home to much, so every detail counted.

With a flurry I opened my eyes to see and smell what I knew as home.

* * *

"Yes, yes yes!" I cheered, running downstairs, hoping to find my mother in the living room, she wasn't there. Wait, how long have I been gone, I checked my cell to find it was 6 pm. I had been gone almost 7 hours. "Shit!" No doubt she would be at Chi Chi's, giving her another reason to hate me.

Out I shot of the house, ignoring passing people and lifting myself off the ground and into the air, splitting clouds in half as I propelled myself forward.  
Reaching Goku's house, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I landed in front of the door and prepared myself before letting myself in, just as I got ready to turn the handle the door opened, revealing the sobbing face of my mother.

"Oh my god, Kelong!" My mum grabbed me and swung her arms around me, her tears made me haste in soaking my shoulder.

"Mum, I'm so sorry"

"I, thought, I thought you were, dead.. Oh, Kelong, don't do that to me again"

"I know, I know, but let me explain"

She took her head from my shoulder and looked deep into my face.

"Kelong, you look, terrible, what happened?" Wiping her face, she put her wet hands on my face, rubbing her thumbs under my eyes.

As she hugged me tightly again, I noticed everyone stood at the front door, faces of worry, disappointment and fear. Trunks especially looked like I had actually been brought back from the dead and that he didn't believe I was really stood here.

"Hi guys, look I need to talk to you all"

"Right, everyone inside" Goku ordered, everyone followed inside and may there way to the kitchen table.

I sat myself down, composing myself. Looking around at everyone it was hard to believe I was actually here. I thought I would never escape from that prison I spent merely a few hours in. My head had stopped spinning and floods of tears drowned my eyes without me even trying to stop it. My mother sat right next to me, leaving no personal space. She took hold of me and held me close, letting herself be the shoulder to cry on now, although she was still sobbing slightly.

"I'm sorry .. I just.. ah god, I don't know what came over me" Gohan passed me a tissue and cleaned my face, composing myself and controlling my breathing, I began to explain. "I'm sure you have all been wondering where I have been"

"Damn right we have, we've searched the entire city for you" Vegeta spoke up, clearly pissed off at my game of hide and seek

"I know and you're going to hate me for what I put you all through, but I just had to know. I needed to know what was going on, why this weird creature had come out from nowhere and spoke like he knew me."

"NC1?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I.. I went to find him"I kept my head down, ashamed for my actions.

"You what?!" Trunks blurted out, trying to keep his tone controlled as to not get angry.

"I had to know! I had to know, why they were spying on us, why this other thing attacked me, why he said my name like I was his long lost friend, I had to know what the hell was going on.." There was a short silence "I was about to decline his offer to take me, to where he called home, when he grabbed me anyway and I found myself in, in a room I had a dream about."

I carried on explaining the last 7 hours, no one made a single comment. It was clear to me now, that most of them knew my mother was not my real mother, and it became very clear why I never heard about my mothers 'husband' and why Chi Chi was never keen on me. I was dumped into their lives, my mother being unable to leave me alone as a baby, she took me in.

"Kelong, I'm so sorry" My mother whimpered "How could I ever tell you, that you weren't my real daughter, I knew nothing of where you had come from"

"I know, I know, but you are my mother. That monster will never be my mother"

"I would never have expected Miss Nain to do such a thing, If I had known back then" Krillin scowled to himself

"It's no ones fault, she had been planning this for ages, but I'm still not entirely sure why, she kept that bit quiet"

"No doubt for her own greed, I feel like we'll be seeing these other beings pretty soon" Spoke Piccolo.

"I've seen them. Well, they're me."

"You've seen them?" Goten asked.

"Yes, and they were, completed."

"What do you mean?" Goten followed.

"The pods that they were asleep in, hundreds of them were labeled, completed."

"But, what's a normal human being going to do with simple clones?"

It seemed I had forgotten the most important information of all, that I was actually half human, half Sayian. Before I could announce my real identity, Bulma shot through the front door, panicked and out of breath.

"Everyone..quickly..in..the..city, it's being attacked" Bulma puffed, gathering her breath.

Suddenly alarmed, everyone knew what they had to do, I hugged my mum and tried to reassure her I would be okay. She wouldn't believe me, but being with Goku and the others made her a little bit more lenient for me to leave.

* * *

We all headed for the sky and onto the city, it seemed that Piccolos words were happening sooner than we had hoped. Large energy levels struck us all by surprise as we got closer to the city, pillows of smoke rose from different directions.

"Split up!" Goku commanded "We'll find and meet up later!"

Without having to sit and talk it out, me, Trunks and Goten were always a team and zoomed off together to the west of the city near the college.  
Luckily the college hadn't been hit, but shops in the area had. People running around, screaming in fear surrounded the streets, traffic stood still as people were leaving their vehicles trying to find suitable shelter.

"What the hell is happening, we need to find whoever or whatever is doing this" I shouted, Trunks and Goten nodded, concentrating on the energy levels that were making themselves announced.

I stood on top of an abandoned car, trying to see a little more into the distance, a passing pedestrian, pointed and screamed towards me.

"THERE'S ONE! QUICKLY SHOOT!" The women took cover as several of the police force removed their guns to take aim at me.

There's one? I thought. Shit, they really are here.

I moved swiftly out of the way as they all fired towards me, I saw Goten in the distance as he was trying to calm down pedestrians.

"Goten, Goten!"

"Kelong, what's up?"

"It's them, the clones, they're here!"

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Cause I've just been fired at, a woman called out at me, obviously it's them, they look like me!"

"Shit, but you've got purple hair"

"Good point, but were all the same age and height"

"I don't like this one bit, we need to find Trunks"

"Good idea, I would suggest splitting up, but that I don't think that's wise"

"No, come on, stay close"

We both headed on, trying to keep hidden from most of the public, but keeping an eye out for any trouble. I suddenly felt two strong different energies, I knew one was Trunks for definite, the other I didn't recognize.

"Over here, I sense him!"

"Me to, let's go!"

We came across Trunks, my heart stopped as the being he was fighting was indeed a clone of myself. I could tell he was hesitating as it must have been difficult to fight someone who looked like the one you have feelings for.

"Trunks!"

"Guys, quickly"

We all surrounded the being, as it turned and looked straight at me, although it was human it was not in control of it's own mind. Brainwashed no doubt and had been programmed to not fight it's own kind, as my clone turned away from me and aimed it's energy at Goten and Trunks I took the advantage of grabbing it from behind.

The clone tried to struggle free, but I was a lot stronger, all three of us were.

"Why are you here?!" I shouted

"We are clones of Mistress Nain, we come to rule" The clone spoke, monotone almost robot like

"Hell you are" I chucked the clone forward and powered a shot right through it's chest. It flew backwards into the smoke and rubble and fell, lifeless once more. However, I quickly noticed something, very very strange. "Guys, there's no, blood"

"No, there isn't, what the-" Trunks examined the corpse "Guys, this is no human, it's mechanical"

"What..." With all the rushing around me, my focus was stuck on the body that I had just destroyed. I looked into the crater I had created in it's chest and saw broken wires and metal.

"So, they're just robots?" Goten asked

"It seems that way, I guess there is only one way to find out" Trunks stood tall and scanned the area that had become a living nightmare, flames grew off buildings as more people screamed their way out of the city. "We need to stop this quickly"

And off we went into the grayness of the city, the advantage was that they would not attack me, so I could attack them.

I knew however the volume of clones that had been labeled completed and that we would need as much help as possible to defeat them all.  
Several more defeated, a pattern continued as it emerged they all seemed to be robots.

"I don't understand, the way she explained it, they were all human clones" I announced

"Clearly she wasn't tell you the whole truth" Trunks spoke

"Clearly, well here's a thing, if they've been released, that means she's here. NC1 too."

"But she's just human, she'll be defended by NC1 who, I assume is also a robot"

"Right, so If we take him out, we can get too her" Goten said, he was right, we all agreed that we needed to find NC1 and would simply destroy any of the clones we came across in our search.

Fortunately I knew what NC1's energy felt like and hoped I would be able to find him a little easier.

* * *

Searching through side streets, back ways, in buildings, we must have destroyed only a quarter of the amount of clones I knew existed, but it didn't take long before I felt it, NC1, he was close and was with a weak energy, no doubt it was Nain.

"Guys, this way, at the center!" I shouted, ordering Trunks and Goten to follow me

And right I was, there they were, roaming the streets like they owned the universe.

We emerged from the smoke as I locked eye contact with Nain, she noticed me within seconds, not hard seeing as I had purple hair.

An evil smile crept on her face, NC1 mirrored her facial expression, she looked different to what I remembered her.

"Ah, here you are Kelong, I was terribly worried" Her sarcastic tone make me sick with anger.

"You're a liar"

"Haha and why do you say that?"

"These clones, their not human, they're robots .. and you're here, destroying the city!" My fists could no longer clench any harder.

"Well I thought my little show was quite amusing, I thought I almost had you"

"You never had me. And you never will, what game do you think you are playing?!"

"Oh Kelong, haven't you put all the pieces together? I told you enough to figure it out"

"How many times have I told you to stop talking in riddles!" My body took control and launched forward towards Nain, unaware of my actions panic struck her face, but she was quickly defended by NC1 who blocked my path. I wasn't stopping and I charged straight into his stomach sending him flying into the distant smoke.

Nain was now defenseless. Now was my chance. I stood tall over her as her fear became more obvious. I grabbed hold of her collar, bringing her close to my face.

"What are you going to do, Kelong. I'm your mother"

"Ha! Shut your bullshit, you'll never be my mother"

"But I created you Kelong, we are DNA, blood"

"And you chucked me away like a piece of shit, because I wasn't what you were hoping for"

"But you are, you're so much more than I expected," Her voice was shaky, as she tried to add a sweet innocence in her tone.

"I will kill you, all of you, all of your minions and your so called creations, I am not you" I chucked her to the side as she squealed in pain from hitting the ground with a small amount of force.

I turned to find Goten and Trunks who had kept up with the distributions in the city, they weren't as close as they were before, but I could still see them.

A sudden force of pain shot straight through my ribs as I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground, I looked to see NC1 who had arisen from the ashes and was back to defend Nain.

"Well, well well, wasn't expecting that, was you, Kelong"

"Ah, you bastard" I squirmed.

"Throwing your own mother about, tut tut tut, naughty, naughty" He moved his forefinger from left to right, which agitated me and set me off, aiming my fist for his metal chin.

I knocked him back a few feet as he got up and launched himself for me as I did him, we reflected each others attacks completely unaware of what was happening around us. I flew my foot for his face, he grabbed ankle before it reached his face.

"Got you now" NC1 smirked, the smirk that made me feel sick the depths of my stomach.

"Not yet" I swung my free right foot round smashing him in the cheek, I saw a huge chunk of metal fly past me, realizing I had took half his face off.

"You'll pay for that" Both his arms reached out for me as I dodged his attack, kicking him in the back which sent him soaring to the ground, creating a crater of rubble as he landed.

I watched and waited for him to emerge from the smoke as I knew the fight was no where near ended. As the smoke began to disperse, I couldn't see NC1 in the rubble, I looked around me making sure he hadn't appeared from behind me, he wasn't there.

"Stop hiding you coward!"

"Who said I was hiding" NC1 appeared from below me, grabbing my ankle once more and swinging me into his grip. With his arms wrapped around my chest, I couldn't escape. His arms were heavy and tight, I tried to struggle free but I was unsuccessful.

"You can't escape now, you're going to come back with us, where you belong!"

"I'm.. not.. going.. anywhere!" I screamed, trying to push my energy out in the hope his arms would explode open, his hold stayed strong and grew tighter, restricting my breathing. "What.. are.. you..trying to.. kill me?"

"Of course not, but making you pass out for a while will shut you up"

I had a sudden flash back to the day NC2 attacked me and had my life in the palm of his hands as his hand gripped around my neck. My energy was fading as my ribs were getting crushed, we were covered by smoke and rubble which added to my suffocation.

With a final cough, I felt myself drift in and out of consciousness, the grip around me quickly released my body and I felt myself falling.  
I mysteriously landed on the ground softly as I tried to stay awake and focus on what was happening around me, in the short distance I could see, I saw Trunks fighting NC1, them both battling it out like I've never seen before.

Their movements were too quick for me to follow at times as I tried to wake myself up and get my breath back. My ribs were crushed and it hurt to breath, I choked and coughed trying to clear my chest. I looked up to follow the fight, as I saw something I wish was a simple hallucination.

NC1 had Trunks pushed against a building, holding Trunks down with his arms and legs, he opened his palm on Trunk's chest and a sudden flash of energy exploded forward, sending Trunks with it.

I rushed over to Trunks, ignoring the pain from my chest, I found him slumped at the bottom of the building, a trail of blood followed above him where he had slid down the building.

"No,No No, Trunks! Please, Wake up, Please, don't leave me!" Tears poured from my face, as his lifeless face looked right at me, I grabbed him and held him close to my heart. "No, you can't be dead, please, Trunks" I checked his wound, the blast had gone straight through his chest, I could see straight through it.

I held him close once more, as I felt his body slowly fade from my hold, as I opened my eyes, he had gone.

My whole body rushed with a preserved energy, that had been awoken by rage. I took a large deep breath with cleared my entire chest.

Before I had chance to rush to Trunks, I saw Goku and the others emerging from the smoke to our location, with no time to explain, the blood inside my veins charged over boiling point making me scream with an intense anger I had never come across. Even the day that my mind took over my body when I heard a baby crying, this was even more extreme than that.

I felt the earth around me rise with my anger and a blast of energy escaped from my body. I had turned into, a Super Sayian.


End file.
